Ecoute un peu ton coeur
by Bluppy
Summary: *SPOILER SAISON 2* Après la trahison de Lexa, Clarke doit se remettre en route...
1. Introduction

**Une nouvelle histoire, poussée dans mon petit cerveau fertile **

**Après avoir vu l'exceptionnelle saison 2 de The 100, j'ai pas été convaincue du tout par la saison 1 mais j'ai adorée cette saison.**

**On commence par une petite intro. Ce que fait Clarke entre l'épisode 15 et l'épisode 16.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**B**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient à part mon imagination. Tous les crédits sont à Kass Morgan, Jason Rothenberg et CW**

* * *

**Écoute un peu ton cœur**

_by Bluppy_

**_Introduction_** :

« - Tu vas le regretter, je te promets ! Hurla Clarke dans la nuit. »

Lexa ferma les yeux, laissant s'échapper une larme le long de sa joue. Elle le regrettait déjà mais elle ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière. Elle devait écouter sa raison et non son cœur. Si elle suivait ce dernier, elle irait se blottir dans les bras de la jolie blonde en s'excusant indéfiniment. La guerrière continua son chemin sans regard en arrière. Elle devait sauver son peuple, sa loyauté n'allait pas à Clarke mais uniquement à son peuple. Elle savait aussi que Clarke ne comprendrait jamais cela et qu'elle allait surement la haïr pour très longtemps, voir pour toujours. La larme tomba à terre, Lexa savait que ce serait l'unique preuve de sa peine. Elle souffla en silence : « Je suis désolée. » Puis releva la tête, son peuple comptait sur elle, et jamais elle ne les décevrait.

Clarke avait suivi le départ de la brune jusqu'à ce que l'ombre disparaisse dans la nuit. Elle s'était ensuite mise à courir le plus vite possible. Fuir, fuir sans regarder en arrière, ne faire que foncer. Elle courra jusqu'à en mourir. Elle devait fuir, ne plus regarder cette Montagne renfermant tous ses amis. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Ses amis étaient perdus, ils allaient être charcutés jusqu'à la mort. Bellamy allait mourir. Elle était tellement seule. C'était si dur. Elle sentit des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Elle se sentait si impuissante, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle était seule face à ces monstres.

Au bout d'un moment, qui pour elle ressembla à une éternité, Clarke s'effondra d'épuisement et de fatigue. Elle sentit le sol froid et humide de la forêt sous son corps tremblant. Elle se mit à pleurer encore plus fort. Elle était vide, plus rien en elle. Plus d'espoir. Plus de vie. Que la mort, que la douleur. Elle sanglota quelques instants puis se senti happé par une puissante force. Une haine grandit en elle. Une haine froide et violente, une haine rageuse, qui avait soif de sang et de mort. Une haine qui la transperça de part en part. Son corps collant de sueur, ses cheveux sales et boueux, ses vêtements humides et gelés, Clarke ne sentait rien de cela. Il n'y avait plus que l'envie de meurtre qui l'animait. Elle se releva brusquement et se dirigea vers les tunnels menant à la poubelle de cadavres, espérant n'y voir que peu de ses camarades. Plus ils allaient les faire souffrir, plus elle les vengerait, sans aucun état d'âme. Elle ne croisa aucun Faucher et ça l'arrangea, elle voulait garder sa haine pour les Hommes de la Montagne. Elle arriva au bout du tunnel, puis vit Octavia. Instantanément, Clarke se calma, Octavia était resté, Octavia n'avait pas suivit les Terriens, Octavia était avec eux. Avec Octavia, elle pouvait arriver à les sauver. Et même si la brune restait aussi froide, ce n'était pas grave, parce qu'elle était là. Quand elles virent Bellamy et Jasper sortirent par la porte, Clarke se sentir rempli d'espoir à nouveau. Ensemble, ils pouvaient tous les sauver.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu,**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review,**

**Ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**B**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Sur le départ

**Tout d'abord merci à tous pour l'accueil ! D'avoir follow (Juuuulie, LucileEvileRegal, Ocilia, Akane77, marieeloise31, chris8207, Skye29200 et Em5y)**

**Et à Guest et Clexa d'avoir commenté ! **

**J'espère que la suite va vous plaire, **

**Bonne lecture, **

**B**

* * *

**Écoute un peu ton cœur**

_by Bluppy_

**_Chapitre 1 : Sur le départ._**

« - Je dois m'en aller, assura Clarke. Je ne peux pas rester ici, vous voir tous les jours, ne fera que me rappeler ce que j'ai fait.

\- Mais tu n'as pas à partir seule, s'exclama Bellamy. On est là pour toi. On a fait ça ensemble, j'ai pris autant cette décision que toi. Laisse-moi t'accompagner.

\- C'est moi qui dois parti, je vais porter ce fardeau, pour que vous n'ayez pas à le faire. C'est mon rôle. Tu dois comprendre ça.

\- Mais ils comprendront, tu as fait ça pour nous sauver. Et ta mère, il faut que tu sois là pour elle. Je suis sûr que même Jasper te pardonnera au bout d'un moment, tenta Bellamy.

\- J'ai tué des dizaines d'innocents. Même des enfants, souffla douloureusement Clarke. Ça s'appelle un génocide, j'ai exterminé tout un peuple. Et je sais que Jasper ne me pardonnera jamais, j'ai tué la seule fille qu'il n'a jamais aimé.

\- Je peux pas te laisser partir comme ça, murmura Bellamy sans espoir.

\- Je sais, mais au moins tu auras essayé, dit la blonde en souriant.

\- Tu pars quand ? Demanda-t-il sans conviction.

\- Demain, le temps de me doucher, de préparer mon sac et de dormir dans un bon lit, répondit Clarke. Mais surtout tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir pour mon départ. C'est mon choix, ma décision. »

Devant le regard attristé de Bellamy, Clarke se sentit bien moins sûre dans ses convictions mais elle savait quelle n'avait pas le choix. Elle lui posa la main sur l'épaule et lui souffla :

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, on se reverra. »

Clarke rentra dans le camp, elle sentait déjà le regard des autre glissait sur son passage. Elle sera toujours considérée pour cette action. Elle en avait conscience et elle ne supporterait pas ça. Elle savait aussi qu'elle ne supporterait pas devenir le symbole de cette tuerie qui leur rappellerait tous les jours ce qu'ils avaient dû faire pour survivre. Clarke rentra dans l'infirmerie, s'approcha du lit de sa mère, le vit endormi. Elle avait l'air tellement apaisée mais l'adolescente savait qu'il serait difficile d'oublier le visage de douleur de sa mère torturée. Clarke ferma les yeux et embrassa sa mère délicatement sur le front. Elle n'entendit pas Kane entrer dans la salle.

« - Tu comptes la laisser seule, alors. »

Elle se retourna et le regarda surprise. Il la fixa sévèrement, il était adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés.

« - Elle sera extrêmement déçue de voir que tu es partie. Elle va avoir peur pour toi, que tu sois tuée. Tu peux pas lui faire ça, s'agaça Kane.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, répliqua Clarke. Elle n'aura aucune envie de voir en sa fille la personne qui a appuyé sur le bouton condamnant des enfants innocents. Elle comprendra.

\- J'en suis pas si sûr, déclara Kane. Rien ne te fera donc changer d'avis. Mais où vas-tu aller?

\- Je sais pas encore. J'ai besoin de m'aérer la tête déjà, hésita l'adolescente, je vais essayer de voir si je peux par récupérer des objets à des endroits.

\- Tu vas retourner à la Montagne, demanda Kane.

\- Non, je n'ai pas le courage, en même temps, ça me fait mal de penser que tous ces gens vont pourrir dans ce bunker. C'est horrible déplora Clarke.

\- J'y pensais justement, ça ne me semble pas très juste pour eux, mais que pouvons nous faire, observa l'ancien Chancelier. À moins qu'on aille les enterres. Ça va prendre beaucoup de temps et d'énergie.

\- Au moins, ça prouvera qu'on ne les a pas traités comme des animaux, murmura la blonde remplie de culpabilité. On leur doit bien ça.

Kane la regarda puis s'en alla sans dire un mot. Clarke caressa durant de longues minutes les cheveux de sa mère. La laisser ici lui brisait le cœur, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici. Elle avait besoin de faire le deuil, ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien et c'était dur à admettre. Elle embrassa une dernière fois Abby, attrapa une trousse de premier secours puis sortit de l'infirmerie. Elle alla ensuite dans la chambre qu'on lui avait assignée qu'elle partageait avec six autres filles. Elle prépara son sac fourrant sans faire réellement attention toutes ses affaires. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain commune, qui était plus exactement une sorte de cabane à l'extérieur, faite avec des débris du vaisseau, ils avaient construit deux cabines, une pour les femmes et une pour les hommes. Clarke se déshabilla puis rentra dans la douche. Rien que sentir l'eau tiède couler sur son corps lui faisait un bien fou, la sueur mêlée à la saleté et à la boue s'effacèrent peu à peu. Elle découvrit au fur à mesure de nouvelles entailles et de nouvelles cicatrices. Tout en se lavant, elle pensa au chemin qu'elle avait parcouru depuis que son père avait décidé de se sacrifier. Quand elle se lava le bras et qu'elle sentit la montre de son père, elle se mit doucement à pleurer. Il lui manquait tellement. Elle sortit ensuite puis se rhabilla avec des vêtements propres, pas en très bon état, mais au moins ils sentaient bon. Elle retourna à l'infirmerie, lança un coup d'œil sur Raven profondément endormie, grâce à de forts somnifères, il valait mieux qu'elle ne soit pas consciente de son corps combattant l'infection. Clarke soigna rapidement ses blessures superficielles puis monta dans l'armurerie. Elle y récupéra un long couteau de chasse, un pistolet et une mitraillette. Elle partait seule mais surement pas sans défense. Elle redescendit avec ses amis, ils avaient allumés un feu et préparaient le repas du soir, quand elle sortit du vaisseau, elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait encore un fossé entre les délinquants et les autres. Eux s'étaient habitués à la Terre et son environnement, les autres eux semblaient perdus et craintifs, mais ça semblait normal. Les adolescents s'amusaient et riaient entre eux, ils s'étaient remis assez rapidement de leur passage dans la Montagne. Ils faisaient du bruit, ils dansaient, chantaient. Tous sauf Jasper, il était assis, seul, dans un coin, son regard était perdu dans la danse des flammes. Clarke savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle rejoignit les autres et mangea avec bon cœur. Son dernier repas avec les gens qu'elle aime. Les adultes la regardaient outrés, comment pouvait-elle avoir l'air si heureux alors qu'elle venait de condamner des dizaines de gens innocents. Ils ne savaient qu'à l'intérieur, Clarke était pleine de douleur et de souffrance, mais elle faisait comme si. Seuls Monty, Bellamy et Kane savaient qu'elle partirait dès le jour. Mais pour quelques heures en plus, elle se allait aux quelques gouttes de bonheur et de calme qu'on voulait bien lui laisser. Tard dans la nuit, les dernières personnes allèrent se coucher, mais Clarke resta encore quelques minutes, regardant la Lune briller. Puis elle alla se coucher car dès demain une nouvelle aventure allait commencer. Elle partirait seule dans cette nature si hostile. C'était sa punition, son exil. Dès qu'elle ferma les yeux, l'adolescente s'endormit, épuisée. Demain, elle avait tout à reconstruire.

* * *

**Alors, ça vous a plus ?**

**Hésitez pas à commenter, même pour un critique ! ^^ Plus vous commentez, plus je vais publier vite ;)**

**A très vite,**

**B**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Face à la nature

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, fortement inspiré par Man Vs Wild mais bon ! **

**J'espère que cela va vous plaire. Ne vous inquiétez ; on va rentrer dans le vif du sujet très vite. **

**Bon lecture **

**B**

**Merci à isatia56, caro0022, ShippingWarrior, blondielubie, senvrillon de suivre cette histoire. **

**Merci à JJJ pour sa review, et je pense que la suite sur Clexa va te plaire !**

**Et merci à Juuuulie pour sa review, je fais un peu plus long au fur et à mesure, mais c'est dur de garder une inspi' constante, surtout quand on taffe. Je vais des efforts, promis ! ^^**

* * *

**Ecoute un peu ton cœur **

_by Bluppy_

**_Chapitre 2 : Face à la nature_**

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand Clarke franchit le portail du Camp Jaha. Elle avait voulu partir plus tôt mais elle n'avait pas réussi à se faufiler discrètement. Elle avait du attendre la fin du petit déjeuner. Monty et Bellamy ne l'avaient pas quittée du regard, elle leur avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait qu'ils lui disent au revoir. Elle avait donc récupéré son sac, déposé une lettre sur son lit puis était enfin partie. Avant de disparaitre dans l'ombre de la forêt, elle se retourna et vit les garçons, près de la barrière, la fixant. Elle leur fit un signe du bras puis se retourna. Elle ne savait pas pendant combien de temps elle ne les verrait plus. Il fallait qu'elle reste forte, elle n'avait pas le droit de craquer.

Quand elle avait prit cette décision, elle s'était fait une promesse, ne pas céder à la peur ni aux angoisses. Elle se mit à marcher à travers la forêt, elle ne savait pas réellement quelle route prendre mais instinctivement ses pieds l'avaient guidée vers le crash du véhicule spatial des délinquants. Elle fit un tour dans son ancienne "maison", elle fouilla les débris, récupéra des couteaux, une lance et une hache mais aussi de grandes toiles et des cordes. Elle ne resta pas longtemps, elle ne voulait pas revivre certaines choses qui s'étaient passé ici. Elle marcha encore pendant quelques heures puis arriva près d'un court d'eau. Cela semblait être le meilleur endroit où s'installer pour la nuit. Il était encore tôt donc elle décida de trouver de quoi manger. Avant de partir, Clarke accrocha ses affaires à un arbre, elle garda uniquement la hache et son couteau de chasse. N'ayant pas d'arc sur elle, elle préféra tenter de faire des pièges pour les rongeurs et de pêcher dans le ruisseau. Elle passa donc de longues heures à confectionner ses pièges et sa canne à pêche. En plus de son ingéniosité, Clarke dut faire preuve de beaucoup de patience. À force, les muscles de son dos et de ses bras étaient engourdis. Elle ne réussit qu'à attraper un mini poisson.

Dépitée par son maigre butin, elle partit à la recherche de baies ou même de racines pour accompagner sa sardine. Après avoir fait son marché, Clarke commença la confection de son camp de fortune. À l'aide des grandes toiles, des cordes et de branches trouvées sur place, elle créa son abri. Elle décida de se faire un hamac pour éviter de dormir sur le sol. Elle récupéra de l'eau dans sa gourde. Ne voulant pas manger son poisson cru, elle se lança dans l'ultime tâche, faire un feu, la nuit commençait à tomber et la température chutait. Elle ramassa des brindilles sèches par le soleil et des branches mortes. Et après plusieurs essais, la fumée se dissipa et laissa place à un beau feu, chaud et rougeoyant. Dès qu'elle vit ça, Clarke se mit à sourire et fit une petite danse de la victoire. Comme quoi il en fallait peu parfois. Elle se lava les mains et le visage dans le court d'eau. Puis le blonde planta le poisson sur sa lance puis commença à le faire frire au dessus du feu. Même si il était frugal, elle dégusta son repas avec plaisir. Mais voulant manger plus que cela, elle planifia de se confectionner des armes de chasse plus pratiques.

La nuit était complètement tombée désormais et cela n'avait rien de rassurant. Chaque bruit, qui résonnait, faisait sursauter Clarke. Le silence lui était devenu étranger, depuis tant de temps, elle était entourée et même envahie par le bruit et l'agitation. Dans ce silence presqu'infini, Clarke se sentit seule et sans défense. Comment survivre quand on est isolée comme ça. Clarke attrapa une des toiles restante et s'emmitoufla dedans. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle même. Elle fixa le feu durant de longues minutes. Elle semblait hypnotisée par la danse des flammes et elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Le froid s'était installé, Clarke monta alors se coucher dans son hamac. Elle fit attention de bien éteindre le feu avant. Malgré la température assez basse et le silence angoissant, Clarke arriva à s'endormir assez rapidement. Malgré la noirceur, la nuit et le silence, la forêt continua de vivre. Entourant en douceur le corps endormi de Clarke.

Un rayon de soleil tapa sur le visage de Clarke la réveillant progressivement. À part quelques courbatures, elle avait plutôt bien dormi. Elle resta quelques instants dans son hamac, voulant profiter du calme du matin. Elle s'étira puis descendit de son abri. Elle profita du court d'eau pour prendre un petit bain, l'eau fraiche la réveilla définitivement. Elle lava ses sous-vêtements, elle voulait bien vivre dans la nature mais pas comme une cracra. Heureusement qu'il faisait chaud, cela permis de sécher les affaires rapidement. Elle se rhabilla rapidement puis partit faire des repérages dans les alentours. Clarke voulait vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun Terrien juste à côté d'ici. Elle ne voulait pas tomber nez à nez avec eux. Ils n'hésiteraient surement pas à la tuer. Ce qui lui donnait peu envie évidemment. Elle ne rencontra ni animal sauvage enragé ni Terrien aveuglé par la haine, cela la rassura fortement. Les alentours de son camps de fortune étaient verdoyants, riches en baies et il y régnait un certain bien être. Clarke était soulagée, rien n'avait envie de la tuer pour le moment. Cela faisait bien longtemps que cela n'était pas arrivé. Elle sentit qu'elle pouvait un peu relâcher sa vigilance. Et quand elle s'assit au bord de son petit ruisseau, son corps se détendit naturellement, ses muscles n'étaient plus contractés en permanence, chaque bruit ne l'inquiétait pas. La nature était vivante, il fallait s'y habituer.

Après avoir grignoté quelques baies rouges, l'adolescente partit à la recherche de bois, souple et tendre, et de silex facilement taillable. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle rêvait de créer son propre arc. Si les Terriens y arrivaient, elle devait bien pouvoir le faire elle aussi. Elle trouve une branche courbée et souple. Elle y perça deux fentes aux extrémités à l'aide de son couteau, elle passa dans un des trous, difficilement, la corde récupérée au vaisseau, et fit un premier nœud avec. Elle la passa dans l'autre fente puis tendit au maximum, et termina avec un autre nœud. Elle confectionna également des flèches, elle essaya d'attacher une pierre taillée en pointe mais cela ne semblait pas réellement concluant. Elle décida alors de tailler ses flèches en bois directement, cela semblait réellement plus efficace. Après avoir passé deux bonnes heures à son atelier bricolage, Clarke partit à la recherche de victime. Elle avança en essayant d'être le plus discrète possible, malheureusement elle n'était pas encore assez entrainée. Elle avait réussi à repérer un lapin d'une assez bonne taille mais elle le fit fuir en marchant sur une branche sèche. Clarke s'énerva contre elle-même, elle devait être plus précautionneuse. Elle avait tellement envie de réussir. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait le faire. Après d'autres tentatives avortées à cause de son indiscrétion, Clarke s'était cachée dans des hautes herbes et faisait face à un rongeur dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom mais qui semblait délicieux. Elle visa lentement, tendit son arc au maximum et décocha une des flèches en bois qui alla se loger directement dans le corps du pauvre animal qui avait rien demandé à personne. Elle sauta de joie, rien que pour cela elle était bien contente d'être seule. Elle ramena son butin au petit campement, le vida, le nettoya dans l'eau, l'entourant de feuilles de plantes aromatiques et le mis à cuire sur les braises. Elle avala de longues gorgées d'eau fraiche. Toute cette activité lui avait donné chaud. Elle récupéra son repas et croqua dedans avec appétit et elle le dévora sans retenu. Après s'être bien rempli la panse, Clarke récupéra les restes et les fuma pour éviter de gâcher la viande. Elle s'allongea dans son hamac et se reposa un peu. Quel luxe de pouvoir faire une sieste.

Se sentant bien dans cet endroit, Clarke décida de rester ici pendant quelques jours. Elle avait besoin de rester stable, de se construire seule. Elle en avait besoin et en avait envie. La solitude lui allait bien pour le moment, elle n'avait pas envie de parler, pas envie de partager ses sentiments, ses peurs ou ses angoisses. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule face à elle-même. Elle devait assimiler tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières semaines. Elle avait osé franchir la limite, la ligne jaune. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait plus jamais la même, elle savait qu'elle allait avoir du mal à accepter qui elle était désormais, qui elle était vraiment. Elle devait comprendre tout ce que cela impliqué. Durant ces quelques jours face à la nature, Clarke laissa ses pensées vagabonder, elle était devenue une personne capable des pires atrocités, le missile à TonDC, le génocide des Hommes de la Montagne, Finn, elle avait beau se dire que c'était pour le bien de tous, cela n'effaçait pas le mal que ça avait fait. Et si elle avait fait tout cela, c'était uniquement la faute d'une seule et unique personne. Lexa était la vraie coupable. Elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Elle l'avait forcée à faire tout ça. Elle avait évité à Finn des douleurs inutiles, elle avait accepté de fuir TonDC pour pouvoir solidifier son alliance avec les Terriens et elle avait du tuer tout le monde à Mount Weather uniquement parce que Lexa l'avait abandonné à son propre sort. Tout cela était à cause de Lexa. C'est cette pensée qui permit à Clarke de tenir, seule face à la nature.

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous a plus. **

**Plus d'action au prochain chapitre. **

**A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à commenter !**

**B**


	4. Chapitre 3 : le Clan de la Forêt

**Et un nouveau chapitre ! Un ! On commence à rentrer dans le vif du sujet :) hihihi !**

**Merci à Natsu'eichi, StarDust83000, PrettyLittleLiarsFrance et DamOune, d'avoir follow l'histoire !**

**Merci à blondielubie, StarDust83000 et Juuuuulie pour vos reviews ! **

**Blondie, j'espère que la suite va continuer à te plaire. J'avoue que ça m'arrange que la saison 2 soit finie, ça me laisse le temps d'imaginer une histoire qui s'est pas encore passée. Sinon j'aurai été trop influencée je pense ! **

**Julie, tu ne me forces à rien mais c'est vrai que c'est mieux de faire plus long. Ah les retrouvailles ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ^^ merci pour mon pseudo ! ^^ **

**StarDust, voilà un peu d'action ;) en espérant que cela te plaise !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**B.**

**PS : Comme j'ai des problèmes d'ordinateur, il y a sûrement des fautes ou des erreurs que je n'ai pas pu rectifier ! **

* * *

**Ecoute un peu ton cœur**

_by Bluppy_

**_Chapitre 3 : Le Clan de la Forêt_**

Ce matin là, elle avait envie de s'en aller, de découvrir de nouvelles choses. Même si elle avait aimé cette stabilité temporaire, elle n'était pas faite pour être sédentaire. L'adolescente avait vécu enfermée dans une boite de conserve pendant trop longtemps, elle voulait tout découvrir, voyager et voir le monde. La Terre était sans limite et elle devait restée au même endroit. Tant de chose à voir, à faire, à aimer ou pas d'ailleurs. Elle n'était pas faite pour le calme, elle se sentait bien dans l'agitation et les défis. Elle commença à ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Après plusieurs jours de calme et de solitude, Clarke s'était découvert une réelle passion pour la chasse, restée aux aguets, être le chasseur et non plus le chassé. Elle s'était fait un bon stock de viande et de poisson fumés. Elle s'était confectionné un nouvel arc, plus aérodynamique, mais aussi un carquois pour ranger ses flèches. Elle regarda son paquetage et elle en était fière, quoi de plus satisfaisant que de créer quelque chose de ses propres mains sans aucune aide. La blonde attrapa ses affaires puis repris la route. Avant de partir elle avait du prendre une décision : Où aller ? Elle pensait suivre le cours d'eau mais dans quel sens. Vers la mer, pour découvrir ce clan qui avait assassiné la compagne de Lexa. Ou remonter le cours d'eau vers le clan de la forêt, vers Lexa. Rien que de penser à la brune, l'adolescente ressenti un pincement au cœur. Aucune des deux solutions lui semblait plus appréciable. Pourtant, sa haine envers la Commandant la guide, elle avait besoin de se venger et de demander des comptes. Elle marcha pendant des heures, elle ne tenait que grâce sa soif de vengeance. Elle s'arrêta pour manger et boire un peu. L'adolescente enleva ses chaussures, elle passa ses pieds endoloris. Après dix ans coincée dans l'Arche, son corps n'était pas habitué à de si longues marches, particulièrement sous cette chaleur. Le soleil tapait de plus en plus fort, il était près de midi. Clarke attacha ses longs cheveux blonds avec un lambeau de tissus, ils étaient trempés de sueur et collaient à sa nuque. Transpirante, elle se sentait poisseuse, elle se lava le visage, les bras et les pieds dans l'eau fraiche du ruisseau, elle se baissa, prit de l'eau entre ses mains et s'aspergea le visage avec. Lorsqu'elle se releva, Clarke sentit une pointe s'enfoncer dans son dos puis elle entendit une voix aboyer en Trigedasleng :

" - _Que fais tu là? Tu es sur les terres du Clan de la Forêt, rend toi !" _

Clarke leva les mains en signe de soumission mais sur ses lèvres s'étendit un petit sourire en coin. Elle se retourna et ne s'étonna pas de poser les yeux sur un jeune garçon, sortant à peine de l'enfance. Il semblait stressé mais en même temps fier d'avoir réussit à la faire prisonnier Elle balança un coup de pied dans la lance du Terrien qui fut déstabilisé. Clarke en profita pour sauter sur son couteau et attendit que le jeune garçon se remette debout. Il s'élança vers la blonde qui évita le coup et en profita pour lui taillader le bras. La blessure était superficielle, elle avait fait exprès. Elle ne voulait pas le tuer, elle avait besoin de lui. Le garçon lui asséna un coup de poing directement dans la mâchoire. La blonde tomba par terre, elle attrapa du sable et le balança dans les yeux de son agresseur qui se mit à hurler de souffrance. Clarke attrapa sa lance et le menaça avec. Elle le fixa puis baissa l'arme. Elle se baissa à son niveau et murmura :

" Je me rends, je suis ta prisonnière."

Le jeune garçon écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Il se releva ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait mais repris vite ses esprits. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la poussa devant lui. Il récupéra les affaires de la blonde puis ferma la marche. Il continua de la menacer tout au long du chemin. Ils marchèrent durant une petite heure avant d'atteindre le village de Lincoln. Il pensait avoir l'avoir trouvée mais Clarke était là où elle le voulait. Et c'est lui qui l'avait emmenée où elle le voulait sans le savoir. Le jeune Terrien jeta Clarke par terre et rameuta les autres Terriens :

" _\- J'ai attrapé une prisonnière, du peuple du Ciel ! Je suis un vrai guerrier maintenant" _

Le rideau de la cabane principale se souleva, Clarke fixa l'ombre qui en sortait, elle savait que revoir Lexa allait surement lui faire quelque chose. Son corps en entier était en attente de revoir la brune. Elle avait presque arrêté de respirer. Le rideau laissa place à Indra, la générale. Clarke laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, même si elle voulait se venger plus que tout, et qu'elle voulait le faire le plus tôt possible. Il fallait qu'elle soit prête. Indra la regarde sévèrement, rien ne transparaissait sur le visage de la générale. Le jeune Terrien qui l'avait amenée s'approcha de la guerrière et mis un genou à terre. Et jeta à terre les affaires dont les armes de Clarke.

_" - Je t'offre ma prisonnière, ma générale_"

Indra le fit se relever. Elle s'approcha de Clarke en gardant son air sérieux. Elle fixa Clarke quelques instants puis fit signe de l'amener dans la cabane et de prendre les affaires. Elle se retourna puis rentra dans la cabane. Deux des guerriers attrapèrent la blonde par les bras, la soulevèrent légèrement et la traînèrent dans la cabane. Un troisième les suivit avec les affaires de Clarke. La fraîcheur dans la baraque fit frissonner l'adolescente transpirante après la marche forcée. Elle sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de son dos. Ils la laissèrent tomber sur le sol froid. Indra s'approcha d'elle et la fit soulever par ses deux gardes. Puis prit enfin la parole :

" - Tu as donc survécu. J'en suis heureuse. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Et ton peuple ? Toujours en vie ?"

Clarke baissa la tête, pensant aux événements de Mount Weather. Une vague de culpabilité s'abattit sur elle. Elle murmura sa réponse :

"- Oui, on a réussit à tous les sauver.

\- Comment ? Demanda Indra curieuse.

\- On a du ouvrir la ventilation. Ils sont tous morts, à cause des radiations.

Clarke releva enfin la tête et croisa le regard surpris d'Indra qui ne s'était pas attendu à cela, surtout de la part de la leader du Peuple du Ciel.

\- Tu commences à être habituée aux tueries de masse, ricana lndra, sachant que la blonde serait blessé."

Clarke ne cilla pas, elle méritait cette remarque. Elle avait tué trois cent guerriers terriens. Elle resta aussi droite que possible. La générale s'approcha et déclara :

"- Mais parlons de ce qui nous intéresse maintenant, ce que tu es venue faire ici ? Ça m'étonnerai que Rickson ai réussi à te capturer.

\- Je suis venue voir Lexa, répondit Clarke sans aucune hésitation.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux à la Commandante ? Siffla l'autre femme agacée. Je pense que tu l'as assez embêté comme cela.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas. Il faut que je lui parle c'est tout, insista Clarke un peu exaspérée. Dis-moi où elle est.

\- Pas ici ! Cria la générale complètement énervée. Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner."

Indra attrapa l'épée de son garde, et la lança à Clarke puis elle dégaina la sienne. Elle se mit en garde attendant que Clarke soit prête. Clarke récupéra l'arme et s'avança vers la générale. Indra commença à attaquer la blonde et elle lui balança un puissant coup d'épée que Clarke eu bien du mal à contrer. Indra s'acharna sur l'adolescente qui céda de plus en plus de terrain sous la force des coups. Lorsque la blonde était complément à terre soumise, Indra s'arrêta :

" - Je me demande vraiment comment tu as pu survivre sans savoir te battre.

Les autres Terriens se mirent à rire. Clarke n'aimait pas se sentir humilier comme ça. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait passer par là pour qu'Indra lui dise ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Tu devrais être satisfaite que je ne t'ai pas encore tuée. Tu te doutes pas bien que beaucoup aimeraient te voir morte, s'amusa la femme.

Les Terriens encouragèrent cette parole en brandissant leurs armes. Indra tendit la main vers Clarke pour l'aider à se relever. La blonde attrapa avec regret la main tendue. Elle savait qu'elle devait se soumettre à Indra, lui montrer que c'était elle qui était supérieure.

\- Je le sais bien, siffla Clarke en se relevant, mais ça m'étonnerai que Lexa soit de cet avis. N'est ce pas, Indra ?"

La concernée hocha la tête. Les autres guerriers se calmèrent. Indra se réinstalla sur son fauteuil puis fixa Clarke de longues minutes. Un silence pesant s'était installé dans la salle. La générale réfléchit durant un long moment puis prit enfin la parole :

" - Dis-moi juste ce que tu veux à notre chef. Et je te dirais ce que tu veux savoir.

Clarke regarda autour d'elle et répondit enfin :

\- Est ce que ce serait possible d'avoir cette conversation en tête à tête ? Et je te dirais tout.

D'un geste, Indra congédia ses guerriers et resta seule avec Clarke.

\- Alors qu'est ce qui mérite qu'on reste que nous deux, demanda Indra.

\- Je voulais te remercier pour Lincoln. Je sais que c'est toi qui l'as laissé partir. Donc merci.

Indra ne réagit pas à ce que Clarke affirma.

\- Donc qu'est ce que tu veux à Lexa, insista-t-elle agacée.

\- Juste des explications, il faut que je lui parle c'est tout. Elle ne sait même pas que je suis en vie, expliqua la blonde.

\- C'est tout ? S'étonna la général. Tu ne comptes pas la blesser de quelque sorte que ce soit ?

\- Non pas du tout, juste lui parler.

\- Très bien, elle est partie à Polis, annonça Indra sans réfléchir. Mais tu t'en doutais déjà. Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es venue, n'est ce pas ?

\- En effet, lança Clarke. Je veux savoir comment on y va et surtout si tu peux me prêter un cheval. Indra se mit à rire puis s'arrêta quand elle comprit que ce n'était pas une blague.

\- Et pour quelle raison je te donnerai un cheval ?

\- Pour Lincoln justement. Moi je suis heureuse de ce que tu as fait. Mais je pense pas que ton peuple sera aussi heureux que moi, de savoir ce que tu as fait, menaça l'adolescente.

\- Vraiment Clarke ? Tu me fais du chantage, accusa Indra.

\- Disons que je te fais un marché, continua la blonde, tenant bon face au regard inquisiteur d'Indra.

\- Donc si je te donne de quoi faire le voyage, tu oublieras l'histoire de Lincoln ? Interrogea la générale.

\- Oui, promis Clarke. Pour toujours.

\- Alors tu auras tout ce dont tu as besoin, siffla-t-elle agacée. Mais tu n'auras plus jamais la chance de me demander quoique ce soit.

Indra congédia la leader du Peuple du Ciel. Clarke s'en alla en silence de la salle et sortis dehors. Son plan avait marché et elle était très fière d'elle. Les guerriers la regardèrent avec questionnement, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait encore en vie. Quand Indra fit préparer toutes les affaires pour le voyage jusqu'à Polis, ils furent encore plus interrogatifs mais ils savaient quelle était leur place. Ils ne dirent rien. Quand tout fut prêt, Indra confia une carte à Clarke puis la blonde se mit en selle. Elle s'en alla sans demander son reste, elle savait qu'elle avait déjà dépassée les bornes. Elle se focalisa sur son voyage et galopa jusqu'à la fin du jour. Elle avait encore un long chemin devant elle.

* * *

**Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé? Hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir ! **

**À très vite :)**

**B.**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles

**Voilà je poste encore un dimanche, je pense que ça sera mon rythme ! Bon je pourrais plus poster mais sans ordi c'est plus compliqué ^^ déjà vous avez de la chance que j'ai Word sur mon Smartphone ;) **

**Enfin Lexa et Clarke se retrouvent ! Et si vous êtes frustrée à la fin c'est normal ;) les trucs coquins se sera pour la semaine prochaine :)**

**Merci de vos follows ou favoris ça fait vraiment plaisir. Merci à Pinkkill, chloebourgois, blackshadow28, Faberry29, Shafferty13, NoEcritSelonSonEnvie et canaille. **

**Merci également pour vos reviews qui font chaud au cœur. ^^ **

**PrettyLittleLiars, je suis contente que cela te plaise et j'espère que cela va continuer :) **

**StarDust, Agathe et Blondie, voilà la rencontre tant attendue. Merci pour vos reviews vraiment, ça fait énormément plaisir. Merci merci ! :)**

**B.**

* * *

**Écoute un peu ton cœur****. **

_by Bluppy_

**_Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles_**.

Cinq jours de voyager, à galoper sans relâche, pour rejoindre Lexa, courir vers elle, se lancer corps et âme vers cet avenir incertain. Clarke resta focalisée sur son but ultime. Rien n'arriva à la dévier de cette obsession. Durant cinq jours, elle garda un rythme effréné, ne s'arrêtant que pour faire reposer son cheval et pour dormir. Elle n'avait jamais vécu cela. Elle était obsédée, elle qui avait voulu découvrir cette immense Terre, ne prenait même pas le temps de regarder autour d'elle. Une seule idée en tête, arriver le plus tôt possible, s'expliquer avec Lexa, comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi l'avoir laissé tomber, pourquoi l'avoir laissé seule. Clarke se sentait désemparée, malgré sa colère et sa rancœur, elle n'arrivait pas à détester complètement la Terrienne. Elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. C'est la tête pleine de doutes que Clarke arriva aux abords de la capitale Terrienne, le soir du cinquième jour. Lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette de la ville se dessiner à l'horizon, la blonde fit accélérer sa monture. Elle était si proche. Elle s'arrêta un peu avant l'entrée de Polis. Elle enfila les vêtements terriens qu'elle avait demandés à Indra avant de partir. Elle attendit que la nuit soit complètement tombée, elle mit la capuche sur sa tête, attrapa les rênes du cheval puis se glissa discrètement dans la foule qui rentrait dans la capitale. La ville n'avait rien à voir avec les villages terriens qu'elle avait pu visiter. Les bâtiments étaient en pierre et assez sombres, on voyait que de nombreuses parties tombaient en ruines. Il régnait une forte odeur d'urine et d'égout, les rues étaient sales et parsemées de déchets. Le long des murs crasseux s'entassaient des mendiants recouverts de guenilles, Clarke n'osa pas s'approcher trop mais elle remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup d'handicapés, des aveugles, des estropiés, la misère humaine laissée à l'abandon. Le reste de la foule se divisée entre les vendeurs à la sauvette, les guerriers et les paysans. Se doutant que Lexa n'habitait pas dans les bas fonds de la capitale, Clarke s'enfonça un peu plus dans la ville, espérant y trouver le quartier le plus riche. Plus elle avança vers le centre ville, plus la ville semblait propre et bien entretenue, à certains endroits il y avait des petits parcs remplis de diverses plantes et fleurs. Serrant de plus en plus son couteau contre elle, la blonde sentit le stress montée en elle. Toutes ses certitudes avaient disparues au profit d'une angoisse montante. Clarke se retrouva sur une grande place centrale, illuminée et d'une propreté remarquable. De l'autre côté, un grand bâtiment, bien plus coloré que le reste de la ville, avec une double porte gardée par deux guerriers de la Commandante. Devinant que c'était le palais de la brune, la blonde devait maintenant trouver un moyen d'y rentrer sans se faire repérer. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être de nouveau traînée par ses gorilles jusqu'à ses pieds et être sa prisonnière.

La place était presque vide, elle se ferait rapidement repérée si elle restait à faire le pied de grue. Elle fit le tour du bâtiment, la tête baissée ne donnant que de rapides coups d'œil. Le palais était entouré de hauts murs qu'elle ne pouvait pas escalader. Mais complètement derrière se trouvait une petite porte gardée par un seul garde. Et Clarke savait comment s'en débarrasser. La blonde devait d'abord mettre à l'écart sa monture, qui l'avait si bien servie, elle l'attacha dans un boxe vide d'une écurie proche du palais. Elle se plaça discrètement dans une petite allée de laquelle elle avait une vue dégagée sur le garde puis mis en place son plan. Lors de sa "retraite" en pleine nature, elle avait découvert les effets de différentes plantes, parfois à son insu, il y en avait une qui rendait particulièrement malade, elle en avait fait l'amère expérience. Elle avait donc extrait la sève de cette plante-là et l'avait mise dans une des seringues de son kit de survie. La blonde agrippa la seringue puis se remit en route. Lorsqu'elle arriva près du garde, elle se lassa tomber. Le garde se pencha vers elle et lui parla en Trigedasleng. Clarke garda la tête baissée et se laissa soulever par le garde qui la remit debout. Juste avant qu'il ne la lâche, la blonde planta l'aiguille dans le cou du guerrier et lui injecta le poison. Le guerrier la repoussa violemment et posa sa main sur la piqure. Clarke perdit presque l'équilibre mais eu le temps de s'enfuir avant que le garde reprenne ses esprits. Elle retourna dans la petite allée attendant que cela fasse effet. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit le garde vomir et rentrer dans le palais plié en deux. Elle s'élança vers la porte restée entr'ouverte et se glissa à l'intérieur. Elle referma la porte puis monta au premier étage discrètement. Elle devait trouver la plus grande et la plus majestueuse chambre. Clarke passa furtivement dans les couloirs puis elle atterrit dans un couloir bien plus imposant que les autres, au milieu duquel se trouvait un garde. Elle se rendît compte que la salle qu'il gardait donnée sur la place centrale découverte plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas pensé à un plan pour éliminer un deuxième garde. Elle se rapprocha de lui, marchant à un rythme habituel le plus silencieusement possible. Elle garda son couteau collé contre sa cuisse, elle n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir s'y besoin. Étant plus près, elle remarqua que l'homme était assoupis contre le mur. Clarke sourit en voyant ça, si elle était tout le temps protégée comme cela leur Princesse chérie, elle n'allait pas survivre très longtemps. L'adolescente se glissa dans la chambre de la Commandante. Puis entendant des pas dans le couloir, elle se cacha derrière un des lourds rideaux.

Son stress était au maximum, elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et devenir de plus en plus saccadé. Les pas se firent de plus en plus proches. Elle entendit de loin la voix étouffée de Lexa, réveillant surement son garde. Clarke arrêta presque de respirer lorsque la brune entra dans la chambre. La Heda souleva le rideau bloquant l'entrée dans ses appartements et souffla. Elle s'approcha d'une petite table près de sa fenêtre et attrapa une bouteille de verre remplie d'un liquide ambré. Elle se servit un verre qu'elle avala cul sec. Elle reposa son verre avec une grande lassitude. Elle enleva son manteau en peau de bête et déposa ses armes sur un coffre au bout de son lit. Elle se resservit puis se plaça face à la fenêtre, regardant les lumières de sa ville dans la nuit. Elle sirota doucement puis posa délicatement le verre sur la tablette.

"- Tu es là pour me tuer Clarke ? Souffla doucement Lexa, la voix pleine de tristesse, sans même se retourner.

\- Tu le mérites, répondit la blonde en sortant de la pénombre.

\- Tu me hais donc à ce point ? demanda la Commandante, dont la voix se brisa, faisant cette fois-ci face à l'autre adolescente.

\- Si seulement j'arrivais à te haïr autant que je le devrais, chuchota Clarke en s'approchant de la brune dangereusement. Tu as condamné mon peuple à mort, tu as brisé notre alliance, tu as piétiné notre amitié."

Clarke attrapa violement le cou de Lexa et serra.

"- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, murmura la brune entre ses lèvres à bout de souffle.

\- C'est facile de dire ça maintenant, tu ne trouves pas, ironisa le blonde en augmentant la force de sa prise. Je pourrai te tuer là, ton cou se briserait si facilement, tu arrêterais de vivre en quelques secondes seulement.

\- Je ... je ... suis ... vrai .. ment .. désolée, balbutia Lexa à moitié étouffée."

Brusquement, la blonde relâcha Lexa qui s'effondra sur le sol. Clarke lui tourna le dos et fit quelques pas :

" - J'ai eu envie de te tuer ça s'est sûr, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. De te faire souffrir autant que ce que tu m'as fait."

Elle se rapprocha et se mit à la même hauteur que l'autre adolescente. Elle posa doucement sa main sous le menton de Lexa et l'attira vers le haut.

" - Mais quelque chose m'a empêché de te haïr complètement. Encore une fois mon cœur a empêché ma raison de s'exprimer."

Elle embrassa Lexa, la laissant sans voix. La brune écarquilla grand les yeux.

"- Tu as fais de moi un monstre. Tu ne m'as pas donné le choix. On aurait pu faire en sorte que peu de gens meurent. Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. J'ai du tous les tuer, jusqu'au dernier, jusqu'au plus jeune enfant. Par ta faute. Tu as fait de moi un monstre. Et je te hais pour ça."

Elle embrassa violemment la jeune commandante qui se laissa faire. Voyant que la brune n'avait aucune réaction, Clarke lui mordît la lèvre du bas. Lexa laissa alors échapper un petit cri de douleur. La blonde la repoussa vers le sol froid, sans ménagement. Lexa resta accroupie par terre, la tête baissée vers le sol, soumise à Clarke. Une goutte coula de sa lèvre blessée jusqu'au creux de son cou. Clarke était assise sur le "trône" de Lexa, à quelques mètres, elle regardait droit devant. Toute sa force l'avait quittée. Elle n'était plus que douleur et peine. Elle se sentait si faible. Elle avait si mal. Elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes et sanglota :

" - Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas fait confiance ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas cru en moi ? Si seulement tu avais écouté ton cœur, juste cette fois-ci, gémît-elle."

Lexa se releva doucement et s'approcha de la blonde. Elle posa la main sur l'épaule de Clarke. Tout son corps était traversé par de longs sanglots. La brune embrassa le front de l'autre adolescente.

" - Je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir laissé toute seule. Tu n'étais pas prête pour une telle guerre, susurra Lexa. Je m'en veux, j'ai cru faire ce qu'il fallait, ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Je n'avait pas le choix."

Lexa enlaça Clarke avec toute la douceur dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Elle avait besoin de lui montrer à quel point elle tenait à la blonde. Elle l'embrassa avec tendresse, Clarke y répondit avec passion. Elle glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure sombre de la guerrière. Clarke força peu à peu l'entrée de la bouche de Lexa. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin. Lexa gémît au contact de cette douceur. Mais Clarke repoussa la brune encore une fois.

" - Je ne peux pas, murmura la blonde perturbée. Je ne peux pas te pardonner comme ça. Je peux pas."

Clarke se laissa tombée sur sa chaise, vidée de toute force. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient restées encore très proches. Leurs bouches n'étaient séparées que par quelques centimètres. Lexa fixa le visage de la blonde, gardant en mémoire chaque détail. Elle sentait aussi le souffle saccadé de Clarke au creux de son cou. Lexa sentit son cœur battra la chamade. L'effet que lui faisait la blonde était imprévisible, elle n'arrivait pas à être complètement logique quand Clarke était près d'elle. Lexa perdait la tête à cause de l'autre adolescente. Elle lui avait fait si rapidement confiance, l'avait protégée, avait pris son parti contre ceux de son peuple. Alors oui elle l'avait trahie, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix car son peuple ne lui aurai pas pardonné qu'elle ait sacrifié autant juste pour les beaux yeux de la blonde. À partir du moment où Clarke lui avait sauvé la vie face à Pauna, Lexa avait compris qu'elle était bien plus forte et courageuse que bon nombre de ses guerriers. Et elle était tombée amoureuse de ce petit bout de face se débattant pour vivre. Elle avait si seule face au reste de monde que Lexa ne pouvait pas la laisser seule, elle devait la protéger, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Le corps de Clarke trembla et Lexa se rendit compte que l'adolescente était recouverte de crasse et semblait complètement épuisée. Elle venait de bailler pour la troisième fois et avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Lexa porta donc la blonde jusqu'à son lit, sans que celle-ci n'émette la moindre protestation. Et avec énormément de tendresse, elle déshabilla entièrement Clarke, non sans rougir. Au contact de la douceur des peaux de bêtes, Clarke ferma les yeux et sombra rapidement. Lexa s'assit à côté d'elle et regarda la jeune fille dormir. Elle lui caressa le front et la recouvra d'une couverture. Lexa se releva du lit et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Elle eu du mal à ne pas fixer la silhouette endormie dans son lit. Puis elle se mit à travailler tant bien que mal, déstabilisée par l'autre adolescente, lançant de nombreux regards vers la jeune fille du Ciel. Lorsqu'elle eu finit ses tâches de commandant, elle éteignit les diverses bougies et torches. Puis Lexa se déshabilla entièrement à son tour, ne connaissant pas réellement les concepts de pyjamas et de pudeur. Elle se glissa dans le lit, mais ne se colla pas à la blonde malgré son envie intense. Elle caressa la chevelure blonde devant elle, Clarke se retourna alors et se colla contre Lexa qui fut complément déstabilisée. Son cœur venait de rater un battement, elle en était sûre. Elle ferma les yeux, se sentait comblée puis s'endormit à son tour. Un silence et un calme apaisant régnaient dans la pièce. Comme leur petite bulle de bonheur, rien qu'à elles.

* * *

**Alors ça vous a plu ? Encore désolée pour les fautes :/ dès que je suis sur ordi je vais corriger tout ça (édit : je viens de faire un petit coup de correcteur, j'espère que ça ira un peu mieux) ^^ allé une petite review pour me récompenser? Et puis faut aussi montrer aux autres que vous l'aimez cette fanfic ! Faut faire exploser le compteur ! **:)

**B**.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Tendresse

**Non vous ne rêvez pas, je publie déjà. Mais il est tellement cool ce chapitre que je n'ai pas pu résister ^^**

**Surtout que le chapitre 6 est déjà en préparation. Ouhouuuu ! **

**Encore merci pour votre soutien ça fait grave plaisir. Merci à Clexathe100, spashley59 et à Arcana3147 pour leurs follows/favoris. Je suis contente de voir que vous suiviez cette histoire, c'est super encourageant. **

**Merci pour les reviews aussi, on tient le bon bout ;)**

**Guest : merci de ta review, je suis contente que tu « adores », et tu n'auras pas à attendre jusqu'à dimanche ****J**

**Pretty : ça fait plaisir que tu suis assidument ;) j'espère que ce chapitre sera tout aussi bien ^^**

**Guest : Et j'ai suivi tes indications, j'espère que ça va te plaire. ****J**

**ClexaYeah (j'aime ton pseudo c'est mignon ^^) : j'espère que ce chapitre te satisfera comme nécessaire ;) Coquine va !**

**EDIT : j'ai essayé de corriger le plus de fautes possible mais je n'ai pas toujours le recul nécessaire, donc si quelqu'un a l'envie et le courage de devenir la béta-reader de cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester !**

**B.**

**ATTENTION ! LANGUAGE ASSEZ EROTIQUE ! Vous êtes prévenus, à vos risques et périls. HOMOPHOBES NON AUTORISES PAR ICI.**

* * *

**Écoute un peu ton cœur.**

_by Bluppy_

**_Chapitre 5 : Tendresse._**

En pleine nuit, Clarke sentit un corps collé à elle. La chaleur et la douceur qui s'en dégageaient la réveilla petit à petit. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, son regard se posa sur la nudité de Lexa. Clarke cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas où elle se trouvait puis elle détailla minutieusement les courbes, la peau, les grains de beauté et les cicatrices de Lexa exposés à sa vue. Clarke regarda la poitrine de la brune se soulever en rythme avec sa respiration. La blonde se sentit envahie pas une vague de désir. Elle se décala pour s'éloigner un peu de ce corps qui l'envoutait. Elle se releva sur ses coudes puis fit un tour d'horizon. Il y avait peu de lumière, il était difficile de reconnaitre la pièce. Elle se souvenait juste de la dispute avec Lexa et des baisers échangés. Mais comment s'était-elle retrouvée nue dans un lit avec Lexa ? Elle se laissa tomber, la tête couchée sur l'oreiller. Elle souffla doucement, un peu perdue, elle sentit Lexa bouger, le drap tomba encore plus et dévoila l'entre-jambe de la brune. Clarke rougit à la vue de l'intimité de la Commandante. Une envie irrépressible la poussa à poser la main sur le ventre de la brune qui bougea légèrement à ce contact. Clarke se figeât de peur mais n'enleva pas sa main pour autant. Machinalement, Clarke commença à caresser cette peau douce et chaude. La blonde ressenti un long frisson dans tout le dos et ferma les yeux de plaisir. Elle avait honte de profiter de la brune alors qu'elle était endormie mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Soudainement Lexa saisit fermement le poignet de la blonde qui ouvrit grands yeux sous la surprise. La chef des Terriens l'attira vers elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Clarke malgré son étonnement y répondit avec plaisir. Les deux adolescentes se rapprochèrent le plus possible, leurs corps s'emboitèrent, leurs peaux fusionnèrent, leurs sueurs se mêlèrent. Les deux filles se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Lexa caressa le visage de la blonde et glissa son autre main jusqu'au bas du dos de Clarke. La blonde se colla encore plus à la Commandante, frottant presque son pubis contre le bassin de l'autre adolescente.

Jamais Clarke n'avait ressenti autant de désir de son existence. Jamais elle n'avait autant eu envie de quelqu'un. Lexa embrassa le cou de la blonde glissa jusqu'à sa poitrine, lui léchant avidement les seins, mordillant légèrement les tétons tendus de désir de la blonde qui gémit sans retenue de plaisir. Lexa glissa sa cuisse entre les jambes de la blonde et se frotta contre son intimité. Clarke avait chaud, terriblement chaud, son corps était traversé de longs éclairs de désirs, elle sentait son intimité moite et tremblante de désir. Elle gémit de plus en plus fort. Lexa appuya sa prise sur le bas du dos de la blonde, elle lui caressa également doucement le haut des fesses, elle embrassa le ventre de la leader du Peuple du Ciel, descendant de plus en plus vers le pubis de la blonde. Clarke gigota de plus en plus sous les caresses intimes et poussées de Lexa. La brune continua de torturer Clarke, elle entendait les cris de désir étouffés par la main plaquée sur sa bouche. Lexa glissa sa main entre les cuisses de la blonde qui se tendit encore plus. Elle se rapprocha de l'intimité de Clarke et inséra deux doigts entres les lèvres intimes et effleura son bouton de plaisir. La blonde tressailli à ce contact. Lexa le chatouilla, l'embêta, le lécha, le mordilla, le frotta, le pinça doucement. Elle continua sa douce torture jusqu'à sentir le corps de Clarke se tendre sous la jouissance. La blonde cria le nom de la Commande, submergée de plaisir. Son corps tressauta quelques instants puis se relâcha complètement. Son sexe encore frémissant et le corps perlé de sueur, la blonde se colla contre Lexa qui passa son bras et enserra la blonde. Elle lui embrassa le front, elle déplaça quelques mèches collées sur son front à cause de la transpiration. Clarke ferma les yeux et s'endormie rapidement. Lexa en fit tout autant. Tout cela les avait épuisées aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Rien ne dérangea leur sommeil jusqu'au levé du jour.

Lexa se réveilla à l'aube étant plus habituée à ce rythme que Clarke. Elle se leva, elle enfila une culotte et un haut. Elle regarda l'autre jeune fille endormie. Elle sortit de son appartement et héla son garde et lui demanda d'aller chercher une servante. Elle s'avança vers son balcon et s'allongea dans un des fauteuils. Elle remplit sa pipe de tabac et le tassa. Puis elle l'alluma. Elle tira quelques taffes, elle regarda le soleil se lever sur Polis. La ville était encore endormie. Elle n'était pas encore remplie de bruit, de bazar, de saleté ou d'immondices. Elle expira la fumée, à ce moment-là, une servante arriva dans l'appartement et s'approcha de Lexa en silence. La brune ne prit même pas le temps de lui jeter un coup d'œil et lui commanda :

"- _J'aimerai que tu rapportes le petit déjeuner. Et après j'aimerai que tu prépares le bain, de l'eau bien chaude de préférence._

\- _Pour deux, le petit déjeuner_, demanda timidement la jeune fille.

Lexa se mit à sourire et se retourna enfin vers la jeune fille.

\- _Je vois que Covelt t'a mise au courant. Oui pour deux._"

Elle renvoya la servante d'un geste de la main et repris sa contemplation. Le soleil était complètement levé, la vie commençait à se réveiller. Lexa tira encore une fois sur sa pipe et laissa ses pensées vagabonder.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, dans l'alcôve protégeant le lit des regards, la blonde ouvrit enfin les yeux, elle sentit la fraîche brise matinale contre sa peau ce qui l'éveilla complètement. Elle passa la main sur l'autre moitié du lit, espérant trouver le corps chaud et sensuel de la Commandante. Mais elle ne trouva que le lit défait et les draps refroidis par l'absence prolongée de la Heda. Elle se releva et vit la pièce complètement vide, elle jura entre ses dents. Lexa l'avait abandonnée, encore une fois ! Et cela ne l'étonna même plus. Malgré son statut, la Commandante ne savait que fuir, encore et toujours. Elle avait osé l'abandonner dans son propre lit ! Clarke rabattu la peau de bête qui leur avait servie de couverture durant la nuit puis se leva du lit complément énervée. Elle chercha en vain ses habits, la blonde se trouvait ridicule, complètement nue dans la chambre de celle qu'elle était censée haïr et avec qui elle avait passionnément fait l'amour. Celle qui avait condamné son premier amour. Celle qui l'avait poussé au bout d'elle même et à faire face à sa véritable nature. Elle lui avait donné son corps et la Commandante s'était encore bien foutue de sa gueule. Clarke, au bord de la crise de nerf, s'écroula sur ne bord du lit, épuisée par la bataille entre son cœur, son corps et son esprit. Elle commença à sangloter de manière assez bruyante ce qui alarma la brune qui était toujours sur le balcon. Elle s'approcha du lit sur lequel elle retrouva Clarke recroquevillée sur elle-même et secouée par de longs soubresauts. Lexa posa la main sur l'épaule tremblante de son amante nocturne. Clarke sursauta sous la surprise et leva les yeux remplis de larmes vers la brune qui s'était baissée à son niveau. Pure réflexe ou envie ultime, peu importe la raison, la main de la blonde partit tout seule. Le claquement de la gifle résonna encore quelques instants. Sous la puissance du coup, la tête de la brune se dévissa presque. Elle resta soufflée quelques secondes. La main de Clarke était encore suspendue en l'air tendue et tremblante. Clarke avait écarquillé grand les yeux. Lexa se retourna enfin vers la blonde qui avait l'air effaré mais elle ne s'excusa pas pour autant.

« - Tu ne m'as donc pas pardonné, affirma la brune, blessée.

\- Je t'ai dis que je ne pouvais pas te pardonner comme ça, répondit Clarke, hésitante.

\- Mais cette nuit ... C'était pourtant bien, non ? Tenta Lexa effrayée par la réponse de la blonde.

\- C'était plus que bien, c'était merveilleux, souffla l'autre adolescente, rougissante. Mais cela ne suffit. Je n'ai toujours pas confiance en toi. Tu m'as tellement blessée. Je t'en veux encore tellement. J'ai tant de colère en moi, contre toi. Contre ce que tu m'as fait devenir. »

Lexa baissa la tête, découragée, elles n'avaient pas finis de se disputer, de se battre, de s'engueuler. Et ce matin, la brune était lasse, elle ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec Clarke. Et elle avait besoin que la leader du Peuple du Ciel le comprenne. Une baffe dans la journée ça lui suffisait. Mais Clarke continua son monologue.

« - Et cette nuit, c'était plus fort que moi. Tu étais nue devant moi, tu étais si belle, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te toucher. Et quand tu m'as embrassée j'ai perdu toute raison. Il n'y a aucun doute à avoir sur le fait que tu m'attires et que j'ai envie de toi, mais ce n'est pas grâce à cela que j'oublierai ce que tu as fait. Aujourd'hui, ça me semble difficile de l'oublier. Mais je fais tout faire pour, il faut que tu me laisses du temps. S'il te plait.»

Lexa se releva, passa la main dans ses cheveux. Elle savait bien que Clarke avait raison mais est-ce sa faute si elle ne voulait pas l'intégrer. Elle avait cru qu'en montrant à Clarke qu'elle la voulait près d'elle, cela suffirait. Mais Clarke était bien plus compliquée que cela. Une vraie fille, en somme. Elle commença à s'éloigner mais la blonde était agrippée à son bras.

« - De me laisser du temps, murmura Clarke, pas de me laisser seule. »

Lexa se mit à sourire, Clarke avait encore plus rougie en disant cela et elle faisait des grands yeux larmoyants, Lexa la trouva extrêmement adorable comme ça. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa avec tendresse. La blonde y répondit timidement. A ce moment, Sula, la servante, rapporta un gros plateau sur lequel tenait de manière suspecte un petit déjeuner gigantesque. Elle posa difficilement sur la table qui prenait une grande partie de la salle à manger. Clarke sursauta et lança un petit cri. Elle attrapa rapidement la couverture et cacha avec son corps dénudé. Lexa s'amusa devant cette image, ce qui lui valut une petite tape de la blonde. La servante baissa la tête en sortant. Lexa embrassa Clarke sur la joue et lui souffla à l'oreille, malicieuse :

« - Ne soit pas si pudique, ils savent déjà que tu es là, le garde t'a entendu cette nuit, quand tu as jouis.

\- Quoi ?! S'écriât l'autre adolescente, rouge comme une pivoine, et complètement effarée.

\- Eh bien, oui, tu es bruyante comme fille, susurra la brune, avec une étincelle de malice dans ses yeux verts-marrons. Mais j'aime ça, tu sais.

Pour la peine, la Commandante des Terriens reçut une nouvelle petite tape de la blonde qui avait très chaud, elle sentait sa tête au bord de l'explosion. La Heda explosa de rire, un rire qui prit toute la pièce, un rire fort et communicatif. Clarke se calma, elle n'avait jamais vue Lexa aussi détendue et belle. Leur relation n'était faite que de conflit, de meurtre en tout genre, de plans de bataille, de fuite, de survie. Aujourd'hui, Clarke regarda Lexa comme l'adolescente qu'elle était et non pas comme la chef de guerre et toutes ses responsabilités reposant sur elle et ses fines épaules. La blonde se rendit compte qu'elles n'avaient pas la vie de tous les autres adolescents, la vie placide, calme et futile. Elles avaient des choix à prendre, qui changeaient la face du Monde. Clarke savait qu'elles représentaient toutes les deux une chose beaucoup plus grande qu'elles. Elles étaient des symboles et que c'était uniquement ensemble qu'elles arriveraient à faire cohabiter leurs deux peuples. Alors oui, il y avait beaucoup d'efforts et de concessions à faire, mais c'était nécessaire. Sinon un peuple allait détruire l'autre, et Clarke savait que si une guerre éclatait entre les deux clans, c'était les Terriens qui allaient gagner. Aucun doute possible à cela. Clarke compris enfin que même si elle les avait quittés, son rôle de leader ne s'était pas arrêté, loin de là. Après la guerre, venait, pour elle, le temps de la politique.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, hein les coquinous ;)**

**Et on continue de commenter, ça me motive, plus vous commentez plus j'écris vite ^^ Et n'hésiter pas à dire ce que vous aimeriez lire dans l'histoire hein :) Allez faisons un paris : si Jeudi, les reviews sont passées de 15 à 35, je publie le chapitre 6 vendredi ;) Je sais que vous pouvez le faire ;)**

**EDIT : Vous êtes des fifous :) ça monte ça monte !**

**A très bientôt !**

**B.**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Repos bien mérité

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu de nombreux soucis informatique, puis une petite panne d'inspiration. Mais là tout est réglé ^^ **

**Comme d'habitude, merci pour les folles/favorites : Luky511, Charlie89 , TheLilipopandco, troptop, AdopteUneLexa, Nerkty, AlixEm**

**Encore merci pour vos messages qui m'ont fait bien chaud au cœur ^^**

**Pretty : On s'en fiche que ça soit répétitif, vu que c'est super gentil ^^ Merci merci =) **

**SillyOster : Oh un(e) nouveau(elle) ^^ Merci, rien ne fait plus plaisir que ça, simple et romantique ! Je suis contente que tu te sois attaché(e) parce qu'elles sont pas prêtes de s'en aller ^^**

**Juju8 : Merci et je suis tellement d'accord avec toi, elles sont vraiment bien ensemble, mais bon je pense que ça ne va pas aller beaucoup plus loin dans la saison 3 :/ **

**Blondie : Encore merci, je suis contente de voir que tu suis :) Et sinon, oui, on va revoir des gens de la série, ne t'inquiète pas ^^ **

**ShippingWarrior : On sent que t'es motivé ^^ Mais je pense que ça ne sera pas très discret malheureusement ^^**

**Clexathe100 : MERCI ! CA ME FAIT GRAVE PLAIZ' ! Hihi ^^ tu bats tous les records avec trois commentaires pour la même histoire ;) merci merci !**

**Guest : merci pour la remarque, j'avais hésité quand je l'avais écrit mais je trouvais que ça rendais Lexa agressive, mais je l'ai enlevé. Hésite pas si tu as d'autres remarques =)**

** : ça s'est du pseudo de ouf :) J'adore ^^ merci :)**

**zahazahar : Et bien la voilà ! Désolée de l'attente, ^^' merci**

**J'espère que ce sera assez pour me faire pardonner ;)**

**ATTENTION ! LANGUAGE ASSEZ EROTIQUE ! Vous êtes prévenus, à vos risques et périls. HOMOPHOBES NON AUTORISES PAR ICI.**

**Écoute un peu ton cœur.**

_by Bluppy_

_**Chapitre 6 : Repos bien mérité**_

Après avoir retrouvé, derrière le rideau, et ramené le sac de Clarke, Lexa récupéra la nourriture et l'avait déposée sur la table basse de la petite terrasse. Elle s'assit ensuite dans l'un des fauteuils et reprit sa pipe. La blonde la regarda de loin, elle se mit à sourire bêtement en détaillant les courbes de la Commandante. Elle se traita d'obsédé. Clarke s'était emmitouflée dans une des couvertures de Lexa, elle devait s'habiller un peu pour aller manger, son ventre gargouilla de faim. Mais pour cela elle devait quitter la couverture douce et chaude, qui avait l'odeur envoûtante de la Heda. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se lança, elle frémit sous le choc thermique puis enfila rapidement un boxer et un t-shirt. Puis elle rejoignit Lexa sur le balcon. La blonde passa ses bras autour du cou de la Commandante. Elle lui embrassa la joue. Lexa sentit le sourire de la blonde dans son baiser. La chef des Terrien caressa l'avant bras de la blonde qui encerclait son cou. Clarke remarqua la pipe encore fumante de Lexa, qu'elle avait posée sur la rambarde, ce qui l'étonna. La blonde se détacha de Lexa, à regret et s'approcha du rebord du balcon. Elle attrapa la pipe et la fit tourner entre ses doigts, elle la porta à ses lèvres, aspira puis s'étouffa à moitié, ce qui fit pouffer Lexa. Clarke reposa la pipe sur la tablette et s'assit sur le deuxième fauteuil. Elle

« - Madame fume le calumet de la paix apparemment, s'amusa la blonde.

\- Ça fait du bien, ça me soulage des douleurs, répondit Lexa en souriant.

\- Les douleurs ? Interrogea Clarke surprise.

\- Oui, c'est parce que je me fais maltraiter par une énergumène blonde, elle est d'une violence, c'est incroyable, taquina la brune. Enfin heureusement qu'elle est mignonne ! »

Clarke fit semblant de bouder mais finit par sourire. Elle prit un raisin dans le tas et le lança sur Lexa qui le rattrapa avec la bouche, faisant preuve de grande dextérité. Clarke fut impressionnée puis attrapa une tasse en terre cuite encore fumante. Elle avala quelques gorgées de cette espèce de thé très amer que les Terriens buvaient à tous les repas, ça manquait définitivement de sucre. Elle plissa les yeux à cause de l'amertume. Elle ne comprenait pas comment ils pouvaient avaler ça dès le matin. Elle commença à manger, elle crevait vraiment la dalle. Elle avala tout ce qu'elle pu, cette nuit lui avaient ouvert l'appétit. Lexa la regarda amusée. Elle se retint de lui donner une petite tape sur l'épaule. Clarke se demanda quand même comment elles en étaient arrivé là, à cette complicité, à cette tendresse, à cette violence entre elle. Tout cela lui sembla dangereux mais elle n'arrivait à fuir. Elle était attiré inexorablement vers cette Commandante Terrienne, vers cette force et cette intensité qu'elle n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Elle se tourna vers la Commandante qui picorait un peu de tout puis se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas eu la vraie réponse à sa question.

« - Et en vrai, elles viennent d'où tes douleurs, interrogea Clarke curieuse.

\- Ce sont les anciennes blessures qui aiment bien se réveiller et me rappeler qu'elles sont là. Elles sont les traces vivaces de moments que je préférerais oublier.

\- Quel genre de moments, demanda Clarke, intriguée. La guerre ?

\- Par exemple, mais pas que. On ne se blesse pas qu'en combattant, répondit Lexa avec un sourire triste. Les gens aussi nous blessent, et c'est souvent bien plus douloureux. Le pire, c'est que souvent c'est involontaire. Ils ne se rendent pas compte du mal qu'ils nous font. Ils nous blessent, nous regardent souffrir et nous laissent crever au bord de la route. Rien n'est plus douloureux que cette sensation, voir la personne à laquelle on tiens nous quitter sans un regard en arrière.

\- Et tu sais bien de quoi tu parles, n'est ce pas Lexa ? Siffla la blonde entre ses dents. Tu sais ce que ça fait et tu sais aussi bien le faire, laisser quelqu'un en arrière, la blesser, la trahir, la pousser vers une mort quasi-certaine sans aucun remord, sans aucun regret, sans aucun regard en arrière. Tu sais ce que c'est hein ! »

Lexa baissa la tête, honteusement. Clarke ne pouvais pas tomber plus juste, on dit qu'il n 'y a que la vérité qui blesse, mais il y a aussi le regard plein de colère et de haine de la personne en face de soi. Malgré le ton acide que Clarke avait utilisé, elle se calma assez rapidement. Leur conversation tournait toujours autour de la même chose et cela lassait Clarke. Elle se détendit sur son fauteuil et attrapa la main chaude de Lexa. La brune releva la tête, timidement mais le visage complètement fermé.

« - C'est pour ça que tu penses que l'amour est une faiblesse, conclut la blonde, la voix beaucoup plus posée.

\- S'attacher aux gens est une bêtise, on est sûr d'être déçu, d'être blessé et d'être trahi, donner sa totale confiance, c'est une idiotie, souffla durement Lexa. C'est tendre le bâton pour se faire battre. Et moi j'en ai marre de souffrir de manière inutile.

\- Mais tout le monde est différent, tu ne peux pas te renfermer à cause de quelques personnes, alors que tant de gens croient en toi et qu'ils offrent leur vie pour toi. Eux aussi ils sont idiots de te faire confiance ? C'est une bêtise de mourir pour ce qu'on croit ? Ils sont idiots ceux qui sont morts à TonDC ? Ceux que tu as sacrifié, qui t'ont fait confiance ? Pour moi, la plus idiote c'est toi. Recouvrir ton cœur de glace, pour prévenir un danger qui ne va pas arriver, c'est ça la plus grand bêtise. Être froide et distante envers les personnes qui veulent être proche de toi, qui tiennent à toi, qui ont envie de passer du temps avec toi, c'est tout aussi idiot. C'est cela qui donne envie de te trahir, tu ne leur prouves pas que tu tiens à eux et qu'ils sont importants pour toi. Tu te fais souffrir toute seule, tu t'en rends compte ? Argumenta Clarke, s'emportant un peu. »

Lexa était plongée dans les yeux de Clarke, ils pétillaient de vie et de force, malgré tout, malgré la peine, la mort et la haine, elle arrivait à ne rien regretter, à pardonner. Lexa admirait ça chez la jeune fille, cette force, ce courage dont elle n'avait même pas conscience. Elle ne se rendait pas compte à qui elle parlait et comment elle lui parlait, elle ne se rendait pas compte que cela lui aurait mérité une mise à mort sur la place publique. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de tout cela. Lexa trouva ça tellement charmant et un peu effrayant, ce pouvoir que la blonde avait sur elle, elle se mit à sourire. Puis elle se leva doucement, s'agenouilla aux pieds de Clarke, lui attrapa les mains et les baisa. La blonde se mit à rougir. Lexa posa sa tête sur les genoux de Clarke, ferma les yeux et profita de l'instant. Cette douceur, cette simplicité, c'était tellement agréable. Lexa se releva, prit le visage encore rouge de Clarke, se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa avec une tendresse telle que Clarke gémit sans le vouloir. La brune passa la main sous le débardeur de Clarke qui se mit à frisonner à son contact. Lexa posa la main sur le téton pointant du sein droit de la blonde, elle le saisit et le fit rouler entre ses doigts. Clarke agrippa la chevelure de la brune et l'attira vers elle se collant le plus possible au corps bouillonnant de Lexa. Elle passa une main sous son haut, caressant du bout des doigts le dos de la Heda, sentant pour la première fois les nombreuses cicatrices qui le zébraient. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin, Clarke resta à bout de souffle, tandis que Lexa plongea dans le cou de Clarke et déposa de nombreux baisers le long de sa mâchoire. En même temps, sa main se glissa sous le sous-vêtement de la blonde, lui frôlant doucement la toison intime. Elle inséra deux doigts dans le sexe moite de Clarke, avec beaucoup moins de douceur et beaucoup plus de passion que cette nuit. Clarke sursauta à cette intrusion presque inattendue, ses muscles se contractèrent autour des doigts qui la pénétraient. La main de Lexa commença des mouvements longs et profonds de vas et vient. La brune accéléra la cadence. La tension du plaisir la secoua et augmenta de plus en plus. Clarke sentit sa tête bourdonner, elle arrêta presque de respirer, un éclair de jouissance traversa tout son corps, qui se raidit sur le coup, son dos se courba, ses jambes se tendirent et ses muscles vaginaux encerclèrent les doigts de Lexa pour ne pas les laisser s'échapper. Clarke retint un grognement animal et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Elle eu à peine le temps de s'en remettre que Lexa en profita pour recommencer sur un rythme encore plus endiablé, elle voulait que Clarke hurle sa jouissance, elle voulait voir Clarke jouir sous ses doigts. Clarke haleta, le plaisir qui la transperça, était brutal, violent et intense. Le corps entier de Clarke se mit à trembler de manière incontrôlable. Cette fois-ci, elle ne réussit pas à contrôler ses cris, elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, lorsque son plaisir atteignit son paroxysme, Clarke laissa échapper un long hurlement de plaisir qui résonna quelques seconde. Lexa ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle vit la poitrine se détendre et le corps de la blonde s'affaisser dans le fauteuil, à bout de souffle. Clarke ferma les yeux, profitant de cet instant durant lequel son sexe continua de frémir de plaisir. Lexa l'embrassa sur la joue. Et vit que la jeune fille s'était mordu la lèvre jusqu'au sang, elle embrassa la lèvre blessée. Puis se détacha de Clarke qui grogna de mécontentement.

« - Le bain va arriver, expliqua Lexa en souriant, je pense que tu n'as pas envie que ma servante nous découvre dans une telle position. Même si tout le voisinage a du t'entendre, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles qu'ils associent l'image avec le son.»

Difficilement, Clarke ouvrit les yeux et se rassit correctement, elle remit son débardeur et son short en place. Elle se recoiffa sous le regard attendrie de Lexa qui mangea quelques grains de raisin. Puis, sans aucun discrétion elle porta sa main à son nez :

« - J'ai bien fait de demander un bain, on en a bien besoin »

Clarke rougit et gloussa de gène, ce qui provoqua un énième rire chez Lexa. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne pu échappé au coup de poing de Clarke sur son épaule.

« - Je ne savais pas que tu étais quelqu'un d'aussi coincé, Clarke. Tu sais le sexe, ça fait partie de la vie. Il faut pas avoir honte, susurra Lexa en se penchant vers son oreille.

\- Eh bien, moi je ne savais que tu étais aussi obsédée, je peux même pas prendre mon petit déjeuner en paix. Tu me sautes dessus comme une sauvage, répliqua la blonde vexée.

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'impression que tu te plaignais, tu as plutôt aimé même, répondit Lexa, quoi de mieux que de commencer une telle journée en faisant l'amour.

\- L'amour ? Vraiment Lexa ? Tu m'as fait l'amour ou tu m'as baisée, persifla Clarke, un sourire mutin au coin des lèvres.

\- Quelle vulgarité Madame ! Je suis choquée Clarke ! Taquina Lexa. Enfin si tu as tant détesté, je ne recommencerai pas.»

Clarke embrassa violemment la Heda et souffla entre deux baisers :

\- Recommence quand tu veux... »

Les deux jeunes filles furent coupées dans leur élan par l'arrivée de Sula. Clarke vit le visage de Lexa se refermer d'un coup. La servante fit rentrer quatre autres serviteurs, les deux premiers portaient une énorme bassine en bois qu'ils déposèrent dans le salon et les deux autres portaient de grandes jarres fumantes. Durant quelques minutes, Clarke assista à un véritable manège, les serviteurs se succédèrent pour remplir la baignoire. Lexa ne les regarda même pas, elle se déshabilla devant eux et se glissa dans le bain. Elle leur adressait à peine la parole pour la température. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, ils saluèrent la Heda et sortirent sans un bruit. Clarke leur murmura timidement merci. Soudainement, Lexa se retourna vers Clarke et s'exclama :

« - Si tu veux rester, il va falloir que tu apprennes nos coutumes. Premièrement, tu n'as pas à les remercier. Ils ne font que leur devoir. Ils m'honorent, ce qui est déjà un grand honneur pour eux. Demain, tu commenceras apprendre à te battre. Maintenant déshabille toi et rejoint moi.»

Le ton que Lexa utilisa, était sans appel. Clarke, sous le coup de la surprise, ne put dire un mot, de toute manière elle sentait bien qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle enleva ses habits sous le regard de Lexa, les déposa sur une chaise et se glissa dans l'eau chaude du bain. La blonde sentit instantanément ses muscles se détendre. Cela lui faisait un bien fou. Lexa la prit dans ses bras et déposa ses lèvres au creux de son cou. Elles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, elles l'avaient mérité ce bain. Tant de choses étaient arrivées, tant de choses allaient arrivées.

**Encore désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps ! :/ J'espère que cela valait le coup.**

**Et au fait, continuez de commenter, c'est génial ! **

**A très vite :)**

**B**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Se battre

**Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration, un manque de temps et des soucis d'ordi, mais maintenant que tout est réglé ça va aller mieux ! :)**

**Merci à tou(te)s pour vos Follow et favoris : SucreLau1205, AlexanaLonris, Bidz, Liewhite21, lunaticlilou, Angles-sama, Gloomyquill, LaurieHook, caroline-scrivani, FireFly1897  
**

**et merci pour vos réview également, qui font chaud au coeur. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**B**

* * *

**Écoute un peu ton cœur.**

_by Bluppy_

_**Chapitre 7 : Se battre.  
**_

Durant l'après-midi, Lexa avait emmené la blonde visiter le palais et la ville, puis Lexa avait passé des heures à parler de son peuple et de ses coutumes, Clarke l'avait écoutée presque religieusement, elle savait qu'elle allait rester ici pendant quelques temps elle devait donc essayer de s'intégrer le plus possible. Elles avaient passé la soirée à parler et Lexa avait même tenter d'apprendre quelques mots de sa langue à Clarke. Tard dans la nuit, épuisées, elles se couchèrent côte à côte dans le grand lit de la Heda. Machinalement Lexa passa un bras autour du ventre de Clarke qui s'endormit en sentant la chaleur qui émanait de la brune posée sur sa hanche. Cela fit sourire Lexa avant qu'elle ne sombre dans un lourd sommeil. Le lendemain, les deux filles furent réveillées par Sula, elle avait reçu l'ordre de préparer l'entraînement de la jeune fille. Avant de réveiller les deux jeunes filles, elle prépara la tenue de combat de la Heda et une autre pour Clarke. Elle avait fait ramener une petite collation et une bassine d'eau chaude. Elle se rapprocha du lit de la Commandante, se raclât la gorge et interpella les deux jeunes filles en Trigedasleng. Lexa ouvrit les yeux en premier puis elle secoua doucement l'épaule de la blonde couchée à côté d'elle. Clarke eu du mal à ouvrir les yeux, elle releva la couverture sur son visage mais Lexa ne la laissa pas faire. Elle attrapa la cheville de la blonde et l'attira vers elle, la sortant complètement du lit. Lorsqu'elle atterrit par terre, sur les fesses, Clarke bougonna, ce qui lui attira les moqueries de la brune. Elle se releva difficilement puis se dirigea vers la bassine préparée par Sula. Elle y plongea les mains en coupe puis s'aspergea d'eau. Cela la réveilla complètement et elle rejoignit la brune à la table. Elle s'y assit puis remarqua le petit déjeuner préparé. Elle repoussa dans un soupir la tasse de la boisson immonde qu'elle s'était forcée à boire la veille. Elle grignota rapidement, n'ayant pas très faim. Lexa s'était relevée et avait commencé à s'habiller. Clarke, elle visita un peu l'appartement de la Commandante, touchant à tout, caressant les différents tissus, elle flâna quelques minutes dans la pièce puis Lexa l'interpella. Clarke se retourna vers la brune, remarquant que l'autre jeune fille avait déjà fini de se préparer, elle avait relever ses cheveux et avait peint ses yeux de noirs, comme si elle partait en guerre, ce qui ne rassura guère la blonde. Lexa lui lança une tenue typiquement Terrienne, qu'elle attrapa de justesse.

« - Tiens, enfile ça, ce sera toujours mieux que tes guenilles de l'espace. Et ça te protégera bien plus, surtout. »

Clarke se retourna et commença à se déshabiller essayant de cacher le plus possible sa nudité. Elle sentit le regard amusé et excité de la brune. Même sans la voir, elle se mit à rougir. Personne ne l'avait jamais autant désirer, ne lui avait fait autant de bien, avait pris autant soin d'elle. Alors qu'elle n'en finissait de se débattre avec les divers lacets pour enfiler la cuirasse, elle sentit la main douce et chaude de Lexa se poser sur son épaule. Elle récupéra les lacets diaboliques des mains de la blonde puis commença à les nouer lentement. A ce contact, Clarke sentit de longs frissons le long de son dos et jusqu'à son crâne. Lexa attrapa les cheveux de Clarke puis les attacha à l'aide d'une bandelette de cuir. La blonde était complètement à sa merci et la commandante en profitant déposa de nombreux baisers, rapides et légers, le long de la nuque de Clarke. Récupérant ce qui lui restait de motivation et de force, elle repoussa la jeune chef qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Un petit sourire mutin s'installa chez la blonde, elle pencha la tête et susurra :

« - Tu voulais pas m'apprendre à me battre ?" »

Lexa attrapa la main et la tira contre elle, elle lui embrassa le front puis tourna les talons, elle tenait toujours le poignet et elle amena Clarke à travers les couloirs du palais. Tous les guerriers la saluèrent à son passage, ils lui parlaient avec grand respect et diligence, Clarke se rendit compte à quel point Lexa était une femme puissante et importante. Elles arrivèrent devant un grand rideau rouge sang, Lexa lâcha enfin sa prise sur le bras de la blonde et souleva le lourd rideau et laissa passer Clarke. La blonde se glissa sous le bras de la commandante et se retrouva dans une immense salle d'entraînement ovale, même le plafond était arrondi et était percé d'un puits de lumière qui illuminait toute l'arène. Il y avait de grands gradins en bois qui faisait tout le tour de la salle et à l'un des bouts, trônait fièrement une sorte de terrasse avec trois grands fauteuils. La blonde sentit de suite que le sol changeait sous ses pieds, tout le palais était recouvert de dalles de pierres dures et froides, dans cette salle, il n'y avait qu'une grande étendue de sable. La décoration était assez spartiate, de grandes et épaisses tentures fixées au plafond, elles étaient de différentes couleurs et semblaient représenter les couleurs de différents clans et sur les murs étaient accrochés une grande collection d'armes, dont certaines semblaient plus anciennes que la Nouvelle Ère. En plein milieu de la salle, Clarke remarqua un râtelier d'arme sur lequel était installé deux épées et deux boucliers mais aussi de grands bâtons en bois. Lexa s'en approcha et saisit une des épées. Elle passa le doigt sur le fil de la lame, une goutte de sang se forma sur le bout de son doigt, elle reposa l'arme et s'approcha de Clarke, elle lui tendit la main blessée et expliqua d'une voix douce mais sérieuse :

« - Si tu veux vraiment apprendre à te battre, à te défendre mais aussi à attaquer et à tuer, il faut que tu connaisses le goût du sang, si tu veux vraiment faire partie de notre monde, tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir peur, tu dois affronter ce qui t'effraie. »

Clarke la regarde éberlue mais voyant que la terrienne était complètement sérieuse elle attrapa doucement le doigt ensanglanté et y posa doucement ses lèvres, en fermant les yeux. Instantanément sa bouche fut envahit par le goût ferreux du sang. Elle se détacha et releva la tête vers la brune dont les joues avaient rougit. Lexa s'approcha d'elle et avec son pouce essuya la lèvre tachée de sang de Clarke, elle se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa délicatement. De tous les baisers qu'elles avaient déjà partagés, celui ci était sans aucun doute le plus doux, le plus intime et le plus intense en même temps. Une vague de sentiments avait envahi Clarke, elle eut presque envie de pleurer. Lexa se recula, récupéra les deux bâtons de bois et en lança un vers Clarke qui n'eut pas le réflexe de le rattraper, l'esprit encore embrouillé par le baiser échangé. Elle se baissa pour récupérer l'arme dans le sable. Elle se saisit de son bâton mais n'eut le temps de rien faire. Lexa la frappa dans les côtes. Clarke gémit de douleur, le souffle coupé, les larmes lui montèrent. La brune se pencha sur elle et lui souffla :

« - Première leçon : ne jamais se laisser surprendre. »

Clarke se releva le plus rapidement et brandit d'une main son arme en direction de Lexa, elle se tenait le côté de l'autre main. Elle était prête à se battre maintenant.

Deux heures plus tard, Clarke était épuisée, elle n'avait jamais passé une matinée aussi fatigante. Après les bâtons, la Commandante avait décidé de passer à quelque chose de plus sérieux. Cela faisait trois quart d'heure que les deux jeunes filles se battaient à armes réelles. Sans cesse repousser les attaques de Lexa, parer, attaquer, ses bras en étaient tout engourdis, ses jambes tremblaient sous la puissance des coups. Alors que Clarke serrait les dents sous la tension et l'effort, elle avait l'impression qu'au contraire Lexa s'amusait beaucoup. Elle ne retenait pas ses coups. Elle frappait de plus en plus fort. Clarke avait même parfois que la jeune brune voulait la tuer. Mais la blonde savait qu'elle voulait seulement lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait encore énormément de travail pour savoir réellement battre et non plus se débattre. Clarke sentait sa tête bourdonner, chaque choc entre les deux épées résonnaient dans son crâne. Elle se sentait à bout de force. Elle n'essayait même plus de se battre, son seul objectif était de résister encore et encore, chaque effort était de plus en plus dur à faire. Elle se sentait céder un peu plus de terrain à chaque seconde. Dans un long hurlement, Lexa brandit, au dessus de sa tête, la lourde épée à deux mains et elle lui asséna le coup fatal. Clarke contra avec sa propre épée mais s'écroula sous la force du coup. Face contre terre, elle se mis doucement à pleurer. Elle se sentait si faible, si démunie. Elle avait cru depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur Terre qu'elle était forte mais c'est facile de se sentir fort avec un fusil dans les mains.

Lexa s'accroupit à côté d'elle. Les deux jeunes filles avaient le souffle court, le bruit de leurs respirations résonnait dans l'immense pièce. Clarke se retourna et fixa le haut plafond pendant de longues minutes. Puis Lexa se releva et tendit la main à la blonde qui la saisit rapidement et se releva difficilement. Lexa passa le bras de la blonde derrière son cou et l'aida à rejoindre le sous-sol où se trouvait la salle de bain commune qui était essentiellement constituée d'un immense bassin d'eau. Clarke se laissa tomber sur un tabouret de pierre en face duquel se trouver un grand miroir, ce qui lui permit de prendre en compte toute l'étendue des dégâts. Elle avait les bras lacérés et ensanglantés, sa lèvre avait pris un mauvais coups et enflait à vue d'œil, ses cheveux étaient collés par la transpiration dans le cou. Les lanières de cuir de sa tenue l'avaient brûlée à cause des frottements. Son corps entier était recouvert de poussière et de longue zébrures dues à la transpiration courraient sur tout son long. La brune, s'étant déshabillé, s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, posa les mains sur celles blessées de la blonde et les caressa en douceur. Elle se releva sans un bruit et commença avec une grande délicatesse à dénouer les différents lacets et à la déshabiller. En détachant les cheveux de Clarke, la jeune fille lui caressa la joue, essuyant au passage les larmes qui y avaient coulé. Clarke fixait son reflet mais d'un air vide, elle se laissa faire quand complètement dénudée la brune la souleva et la fit rentrer dans la piscine, elle la fit s'asseoir dans le bassin puis la plongea entièrement dans l'eau. Clarke gémit lorsque l'eau toucha ses blessures et brûlures. Lexa la lava lentement et délicatement, Clarke se laissa faire, les larmes avaient arrêté de couler le long de ses joues. Tandis que Lexa se lavait à son tour, Clarke murmura :

"- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me faire ça ? Pourquoi me briser comme ça ?

Lexa arrêta de se nettoyer et baissa la tête, elle répondit dans un souffle :

\- Parce que c'est ça la guerre, c'est être briser, c'est n'être plus qu'une coquille vide. C'est résister sans jamais rien lâcher. Quand tu auras compris ça, quand tu te sentiras au bout de forces et que ton corps et ta tête t'auront abandonné tu comprendras ce que c'est que la guerre. Quand ton instinct te fera tuer pour ne pas être tué, tu seras prête. Je sais que c'est dur et que cela te semble injuste mais tu ne peux pas être faible dans ce monde, dans mon monde. Tu représente le Peuple du Ciel ici et mon peuple doit avoir peur de toi et tout ton peuple. Tous ne comprendront pourquoi tu es là auprès de moi. Prouve ta valeur et plus personne ne remettra en question ta présence."

A la fin de sa phrase, un silence lourd tomba dans la pièce, seules les gouttes d'eau tombant du robinet se faisaient entendre. Les deux jeunes filles n'osèrent plus se regarder dans les yeux durant de longues minutes. Après s'être sécher, un serviteur leur amena des peignoirs, Clarke s'emmitoufla dedans et parti rapidement vers la chambre de la Heda sans demander son reste. Elle se glissa sous le lourd rideau et s'assit sur le lit qu'elles partageaient en soufflant. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir, elle sentait les hématomes se former sous sa peau. De ses cheveux encore humides, coulaient des gouttes d'eau tout le long de son dos ce qui la fit frissonner. Elle entendit à peine le frémissement du rideau quand Lexa rentra dans la chambre. Elle sursauta presque quand la Terrienne s'assit derrière elle. La brune fit glisser le peignoir de la blonde sur ses épaules. Sans rien dire, elle commença à appliquer un baume sur les blessures de la blonde. A chaque douleur provoquer, elle apaisa un doux baiser sur la peau meurtrie de Clarke qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Comment une femme pouvait autant la faire souffrir et lui faire du bien en même temps. Mais elle ravala ses larmes car elle ne douta pas un instant que sa formation allait être longue et douloureuse. Il fallait serrer les dents, elle devait y arriver. Pour son peuple. Pour sa survie.

* * *

**Alors verdict ? :)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ;) **

**et je vous dis à très vite !**

**B**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Arkadia

**ça faisait longtemps je sais, désolée, j'ai repris mes études et j'ai eu pas mal de soucis persos donc forcément ça n'a pas aidé la motivation, surtout que je suis sur ce chapitre depuis au mois quatre mois voire plus. Mais voilà enfin je l'ai sortie !  
**

**J'espère qu'il vous plairait ça change de ce que j'ai fait depuis le début !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui review et qui follow :)**

**Bonne lecture ! =)**

* * *

**Écoute un peu ton cœur.**

_by Bluppy_

_**Chapitre 8 : Arkadia**_

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que Clarke avait quitté le camp et la vie avait doucement repris son cours pour le Peuple du Ciel. Quelques jours après le départ de la blonde, ils étaient retourné au Mont Weather pour enterrer décemment les Hommes de la Montagne, particulièrement les enfants. L'idée de s'installer là-bas n'effleura qu'à peine les esprits. Le souvenir et le traumatisme étaient encore bien trop présents. Cependant ils n'hésitèrent pas à récupérer une grande quantité de matériel de toute sorte. Tout le matériel médical fut particulièrement la bienvenue. Ils prirent également une grande partie de leur technologie, des matériaux solides et les armes. Sous l'impulsion de Kane, ils rangèrent tous les objets d'avant la Guerre Nucléaire dans un des bunkers les plus solides, il ne fallait pas perdre ces trésors historiques. Le moment le plus difficile fut de ramener les corps sans vie des Délinquants qui avaient été torturés et tués. Une grande cérémonie eut lieu au retour. Ce soir-là l'émotion était palpable au camp. Abby et Raven se mirent doucement de leurs blessures. La mère de Clarke et Kane reprirent naturellement leur rôle de leader ce que tous acceptèrent sans problème. Peu à peu, les adultes s'adaptèrent à ce nouveau monde. Et après plusieurs semaines de calme, tous reprirent une activité. Quatre grands secteurs d'activité furent créés : l'Approvisionnement, la Construction, le Militaire et le Médicale. Chaque personne fut répartie en fonction de leur ancienne activité sur l'Arche puis tous les secteurs votèrent pour élire leur représentant au Conseil Décisionnel qu'avait créé Abby et Kane. Aux deux co-leaders et aux quatre représentants, s'ajoutait Bellamy en tant que représentant des Délinquants mais également élu représentant diplomatique du Peuple du Ciel grâce à ses connaissances de la Terre et de ses habitants. Les autres adolescents s'étaient intégrés dans les Secteurs.

Durant ces nombreuses semaines, le camp avait subi de longs travaux et d'importantes transformations. Désormais presque toutes les familles possédaient leur maison avec douche et toilettes, récupérés à la montagne. Le secteur avait créer un système d'eau courante et d'évacuation des eaux entre le camp et la rivière. Le Secteur Approvisionnement avait créer de grands champs tout autour du camp, il avait également mis en place un potager et essayait désormais d'apprivoiser certains animaux aux alentours, il s'occupait également les stocks de nourritures et de vêtements. Les Militaires continuaient inlassablement leurs gardes constantes de l'entrée du camp et accompagnaient toutes les expéditions qui s'aventuraient en dehors de l'enceinte du camp. Les Médicaux avaient installé une véritable clinique dans les décombres de l'Arche et collaborer avec l'Approvisionnement pour mettre en place un jardin botanique de plantes médicinales. L'école s'était installée dans un des anciens dortoirs du vaisseau écrasé et avait ré-ouvert ses portes le plus rapidement possible au grand malheur des enfants. Le camp s'était énormément agrandi et était désormais un vrai petit village. Un des jours marquants des dernières semaines avait été l'installation de la plaque indiquant l'entrée du village d'Arkadia. Abby et Marcus l'avaient inauguré en présence de tous les Représentants et tout le village avait assisté à la cérémonie. Ils avaient réussit à construire quelque chose de durable, de vrai sur cette Terre et ses habitants qui ne voulaient pas d'eux. Durant tout ce temps, ils n'avaient entendus parler ni de Clarke ni des Terriens. De toute manière, ils n'osaient pas trop s'aventurer trop loin du Village. Cette situation leur convenait pour le moment jusqu'au jour où à l'aube les deux gardes de surveillances sur une des tourelles du camp virent un nuage de poussière caractéristique de chevaux. L'un deux courût prévenu Bellamy qui s'habilla en troisième vitesse attrapant son arme en sortant. Il envoya l'un des soldats aller réveiller les deux leaders. Il s'approcha de la barrière et remarqua rapidement que les deux cavaliers terriens s'étaient arrêtés à bonne distance de l'entrée. D'un signe de la tête, Bellamy demanda l'ouverture de la porte puis il sorti suivit par deux soldats. Dans un bruit sourd et lourd, la porte se referma derrière eux. Lentement, le jeune homme s'approcha des terriens dont les visages étaient fermés sans être agressifs. Les cinq hommes se saluèrent froidement et le terrien le plus impressionnant prit la parole :

"- Représentant du Peuple du Ciel, Heda Lexa, notre Commandante, Chef Suprême de notre peuple a le souhait de rencontrer le leader de votre peuple, ce soir après le coucher du soleil. Vous pouvez la rejoindre au camp établi à la lisière de la forêt. Nous venons en paix."

Sans demander son reste, ils firent demi tour et repartirent au galop. Bellamy en resta bouche bée quelques secondes puis retourna vers Arkadia. Il se dépêcha d'aller faire son rapport au conseil qui s'était réuni dans la Salle Principale. Il leur expliqua la rencontre assez brève mais intense. Kane garda le silence, il semblait être plonger dans une intense réflexion. Abby, au contraire, elle qui d'ordinaire était une femme posée et réfléchie, s'exclama rouge de colère :

" - Qu'est ce qu'elle croit ? Qu'elle peut nous siffler comme ça ? Elle nous a lâchement abandonnés ! C'est à cause d'elle que Clarke est parti ..."

Tous dans la salle sentirent le tremblement dans sa voix quand elle prononça le nom de sa fille. Kane tenta de la calmer sans grand succès. Les Représentants demandèrent l'avis de Bellamy qui prit quelques secondes avant de répondre calmement :

" - Je pense qu'il serait mieux d'y aller. Au moins pour entendre ce qu'elle a à nous dire. Et de toutes manières, on ne gagnera rien à énerver la plus puissante des Terriennes, on est sur son territoire et elle peut nous en dégager rapidement si elle le souhaite. Aucun de vous ne souhaite ça je pense, qu'on nous oblige à tout quitter une nouvelle fois. Il vaut mieux faire preuve de bonne volonté et aller la voir. Surtout si elle vient en paix."

Les autres Représentants acquiescèrent en silence approuvant Bellamy. Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles les deux co-leaders s'étaient regardé, Marcus prit la parole :

" - Ce sont des paroles censées Bellamy et remplies d'intelligence, s'exclama-t-il en regardant le jeune garçon dans les yeux. Je suis fier de la maturité dont tu fais preuve."

Il regarda le reste de l'assemblée puis continua :

"- Nous sommes donc tous d'accord pour partir à la rencontre de la Heda, nous devons réfléchir à ce que nous allons lui dire. Malheureusement, on ne sait pas si elle est venue jusqu'ici pour établir des relations diplomatiques ou pour nous demander quelque chose. Cependant, dans les deux cas, nous devons absolument mettre au point ce que nous voulons d'elle. Il est évident tout d'abord que l'on ne pourra pas vivre en autosuffissance indéfinniment et que nous allons devoir commencer à commercer avec nos voisins. Pour qu'ils acceptent, il est nécessaire que l'on montre nos forces et ce que l'on peut leur apporter. Il est évident que nous sommes technologiquement bien plus avancés qu'eux, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus et nous avons un bon nombre de connaissances particulièrement au niveau médical. Il me semble que c'est notre point fort et ils en ont déjà témoin avec Lincoln. Nos armes sont aussi plus puissantes mais les effrayent, ils leur rappellent trop les Hommes de la Montagne, ils en voudront jamais.

Il fit une pause puis repris d'un ton plus officiel :

\- Représentants, prenons le temps de réfléchir notre plan d'attaque puis ce soir, Bellamy et moi-même partiront à la rencontre de la Commandante."

Durant les deux heures qui suivirent le Conseil Décisionnel tenu une réunion d'urgence et dans tout le village, la rumeur se répandit de la présence du camp de Terriens près d'Arkadia. Juste avant le coucher du soleil, la groupe diplomatique se prépara devant la porte principale, Marcus et Bellamy en tête de cortège, ils étaient accompagné par une demie douzaine de soldats dont Octavia et ils étaient tous fortement armés. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, la majorité des villageois les entourait et un lourd silence s'était installé, Marcus dit au revoir à Abby et les deux adolescents à leurs camarades. Puis ils se mirent en route. Abby regarda les silhouettes disparaitre au loin, un pincement au coeur se fit ressentir. Elle devait leur faire confiance. Elle devait croire en eux. Elle plongea sa main dans sa poche de veste et sentit sous ses doigts la lettre froissée de sa fille qu'elle avait du au moins un millier de fois, si seulement elle pouvait la revoir ou juste avoir de ses nouvelles. Et si elle avait été tuée ou faite prisonniers par ces satanés Terriens. Elle lui manquait tellement. Lorsque la lourde porte se referma, Abby se retourna, rentra dans ses appartements, s'allongea sur son lit puis lut pour une millième et une fois la lettre de Clarke.

" _Maman, _

_Je suis désolée, ne m'en veux pas je t'en prie. Je sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Si tu voyais le regard des autres sur moi. Je ne peux pas rester ici, je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas. J'ai tellement honte. Je me déteste tellement de ce que j'ai fait. Je n'ai pas réussit à trouver la bonne solution. Tu as souffert à cause de moi et j'en suis tellement désolée. J'espère que tu t'en es bien remise. Ne t'en prends pa aux autres, ils ont essayé de me retenir mais je ne pouvais pas rester ici. On se reverra, fait moi confiance. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur. Prend soin de mes camarades, ils ont bien mérité un peu de repos. _

_Je t'aime. _

_Clarke"_

Ces quelques mots suffirent à panser un peu son coeur meurtrie. Abby trembla de sanglots puis serra fort la lettre contre son coeur. Sa petite fille lui manquait tellement. Elle avait tellement changé qu'elle ne la reconnaissait presque pas, quelle force, quelle maturité chez sa petite fille. Son bébé.

La route ne fut pas longue pour le groupe diplomatique et ils arrivèrent à l'heure prévue au camp de la Heda. Ils furent accueillis par les deux guerriers du matin qui les escortèrent jusqu'à la tente principale. Indra était devant l'entrée de la tente et elle salua les représentants du Peuple du Ciel de manière froide mais polie. Elle regarda d'un oeil mauvais les armes accrochées aux épaules des soldats mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle repoussa le rideau bloquant l'accès à la tente puis se pencha pour les laisser passer. Seuls Kane, Bellamy et Octavie rentrèrent, la tente était seulement éclairée par des bougies et il y régnait une ambiance sombre. La Heda était assise sur son trône, en face d'elle une femme blonde leur tournait le dos. La jeune femme se retourna quand elle vit Lexa se lever et eu un petit sourire en voyant ses camarades de l'Arche. Marcus, Bellamy et Octavie eurent un mouvement de surprise en voyant Clarke, ils n'auraient jamais cru la voir ce soir. Bellamy s'écriât :

"- Clarke ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici !"

Il se précipita et la prit dans ses bras, Clarke lui rendit à peine son étreinte et se détacha de lui puis alla s'asseoir auprès de Lexa. Indra avait également rejoins un siège à côté de la Heda qui était toujours debout. Bellamy fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils se passent. Marcus et Octavia se rapprochèrent à leur tour. Lexa les salua poliment puis elle s'asseya sur son fauteuil. Elle prit enfin la parole :

" Bienvenue, Peuple du Ciel."

* * *

**Le suspens ! =)**

**J'espère que ça vous a plut n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire :)  
**

**A très vite j'espère :)**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Relations diplomatiques

**Non, vous rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre, je les enchaîne, c'est suspect ! ^^ **

**Merci à Dragoncila (ma première review internationale ^^) et à MissHarpie pour leur review, ça m'a fait bien plaisir. **

**Merci à Evil Queen Momo et Lycaon26 pour leur favoris et à AkumaNoExil et Lotus200 pour leur follow ça fait du bien de voir que vous voulez suivre cette histoire, malgré mon rythme chaotique =) **

**On commence à rentrer dans le vif du sujet et une petite surprise à la fin (je sais que vous aimez ça mes coquins ! xD)**

**Puif c'est chaud ;)**

* * *

**Écoute un peu ton cœur.**

_by Bluppy_

_**Chapitre 9: Relations diplomatiques **_

« - Bienvenue Peuple du Ciel.

Bellamy s'avança d'un pas et coupa la Commandante :

\- Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Pourquoi Clarke est là ? Demanda-t-il vivement. Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Kane posa une main autoritaire sur l'épaule de l'adolescent et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille que seuls eux entendirent. Bellamy baissa la tête et recula d'un pas tandis que le chancelier s'avança et posa un genou à terre.

\- Veuillez excuser Bellamy, Heda, il s'est laissé emporter par ses émotions, s'excusa Marcus.

\- Levez-vous chancelier, il n'y a rien à excuser, dit la jeune chef avec un demi sourire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vos questions vont obtenir réponse. Mais laissez moi parler et ce sera plus rapide.

Marcus se releva et acquiesça de la tête. Lexa continua :

\- Je vous ai demandé de venir ici car nous devons discuter de nombreuses choses. Tout d'abord, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le village d'Arkadia se situe sur le territoire du Clan de la Forêt. Sous mes directives, ils n'ont rien fait pour empêcher votre installation. Cependant, vous comprenez bien que vous ne pouvez rester sur leur territoire sans qu'ils ne reçoivent une certaine compensation. Ça ne sera pas juste pour eux. C'est le premier point sur lequel nous devons discuté. De plus, étant donné que nous sommes désormais voisins, il semble important que nous ayons des relations cordiales. Il n'est ni dans mon intérêt ni dans le vôtre que nous soyons en conflit. Nous pouvons sûrement nous apporter mutuellement beaucoup. Mais cela ne pourra être fait sans que certains règles soient mises en place. Voilà le second point dont nous devons discuter. Ensuite, pour votre interrogation sur la présence de Clarke à mes côtés, vous ne pourrez jamais survivre en étant isolés contre tous. Il est donc important pour vous que nous concluions une alliance. Heureusement pour vous, votre leader Clarke a été à mes côtés durant de nombreuses semaines et a déjà négocié certains termes de cette future alliance. Il a été décidé qu'elle resterait à mes côtés comme représentante du Peuple du Ciel dans les différentes réunions avec les douze clans. Nous allons continuer les négociations pour établir une alliance dans laquelle nous y retrouvons tous mais ce point ne peut être défait. Mais avant que nous commencions les négociations, ce serait un grand honneur que vous veniez dîner avec moi et mes conseillers. Un festin a été préparé juste pour votre venue. »

Elle avait dit tout cela d'une traite assommant un peu plus les trois envoyés du Peuple du Ciel. Elle se leva ainsi que les deux femmes à ses côtés puis s'avança vers la sortie, lorsqu'elle fut devant Marcus, il se déplaça pour les laisser passer. Lexa disparut sous le rideau et les deux autres femmes la suivirent jusqu'à ce que Bellamy attrapa le bras de Clarke la faisant se retourner. Il commença à ouvrir la bouche pour demander des explications mais Clarke ne le laissa pas parler :

" - Je vous expliquerai tout après mais ce n'est pas le moment. On doit y aller. Il ne faut pas faire attendre Lexa."

Ils sortirent enfin de la tente tous ensemble, ils ne firent que quelques pas et s'arrêtèrent net, devant eux avait été installé une immense table, dessus une trentaine de couverts avaient pris place et un grand feu de joie brûlait. Une sorte de biche était embrochée au dessus du feu et cuisait tranquillement. Une vingtaine de guerriers étaient debout face à la table, une troupe de musiciens jouait de la musique inconnue du Peuple du Ciel. Lexa était face à eux et les incita à s'asseoir à ses côtés, Clarke fut à la première à s'installer auprès de la Heda et les autres la suivirent de près. Dès qu'ils furent assis, une armée de serviteurs leur servit le premier plat. Lexa avait fait les choses en grand. Bellamy, qui s'était assis à côté de Clarke, fut étonné de voir le blonde très sèche avec les serviteurs, elle était presque froide. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment qui était la jeune femme à ses côtés. Les plats s'enchaînèrent et la musique dura tout du long. Les guerriers avaient de vives conversations et riaient. Ils avaient rapidement intégrer les soldats du Ciel qui avaient accompagné le trio diplomatique. Octavia était à côté d'Indra et elles ne cessèrent de se parler à messes basses durant tout le dîner. Marcus s'entretenait avec un des conseillers de la Heda, ils parlaient commerce et échange, il semblait particulièrement à sa place. Le visage de Lexa ne laissait paraître aucune émotions particulières, elle mangeait en silence adressant quelques mots à ses invités, de manière froide mais polie comme elle savait si bien le faire. Clarke, elle, s'était détendue petit à petit, au fil des verres d'alcool que les serviteurs lui remplissaient. Bellamy retrouvait presque son amie, ils discutèrent joyeusement mais il remarqua que la blonde évitait précautionneusement certains sujets dont ce qu'elle avait vécu durant ses longues semaines loin d'Arkadia et auprès de Lexa. Cependant, il ne sembla pas voir que les deux jeunes femmes étaient très proches l'une de l'autre et les furtives caresses qu'elles se faisaient. Après près de trois heures de festin, la nuit étant bien avancée et le feu semblant vivre ses derniers instants, Lexa proposa à ses invités de rester dormir le reste de la nuit et de commencer les négociations du traité le lendemain matin. Clarke les accompagna à leurs tentes, leur souhaita bonne nuit puis s'en alla rapidement sans leur laisser le temps de lui poser leurs nombreuses questions. De toutes manières, tous étant très fatigués, ils allèrent se coucher sans demander leur reste. Clarke, elle, se faufila plus ou moins discrètement dans la tente qu'elle partageait avec la Heda, les Terriens étaient bien évidement au courant de la relation plus qu'intime entre les deux jeunes femmes mais elle préférait ne pas trop l'exposer surtout en présence de ses amis de l'Arche. Elle s'engouffra sous le lourd rideau et retrouva Lexa assise à son bureau en train de lire une pile de rouleaux de parchemins. La tente était éclairée par la lueur de nombreuses bougies, la blonde défit les lacets de sa veste et la laissa tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd interpellant la Commandante qui releva la tête vers elle. La brune regarda l'autre jeune femme s'avancer vers elle, enlevant ses habits au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait. Lexa rougît doucement, sentant une chaleur s'étendre dans son corps. Cette blonde lui faisant un effet de dingue. Clarke s'accroupit près de la Heda, n'étant vêtue que de ses sous-vêtements, elle posa la tête sur les genoux de la brune qui caressa doucement les cheveux dorés de sa compagne. Clarke pencha la tête et ferma les yeux sous la caresse et dit dans un sourire :

« - Tu sais que tu es sacrément sexy quand tu autoritaire ? »

Elle se releva de manière sensuelle et s'assit sur Lexa, la chevauchant, elle prit le visage de la brune en coupe dans ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Lexa lui rendit son baiser de manière plus passionnée, les deux jeunes filles s'embrassèrent fougueusement, la chaleur de leur corps augmentant au fur et à mesure, les vêtements de Lexa devinrent rapidement une gène, Clarke entreprit donc de déshabiller la Commandante, elle le fit lentement et sensuellement. Puis elle se leva et prit la main de la brune, l'amenant vers leur lit, elle la poussa sur le lit et grimpa à son tour sur l'amas de peau de bêtes, elle embrassa et caressa méticuleusement chaque parcelle de peau dont elle avait l'accès. La brune frissonnait de tout son corps, elle sentit ses poils se lever et son sexe frémir sous l'effet que lui faisait la blonde. Clarke prenait tout son temps dans sa douce torture et semblait être plus insistante sur les nombreuses cicatrices de la guerrière terrienne. Elle sentait bien que Lexa avait du mal à tenir et qu'elle essayait de résister à l'envie de la renverser et de lui faire l'amour sauvagement. Lexa savait que Clarke voulait lui faire du bien et elle essaya tant bien que mal d'en profiter mais elle commença à trembler d'envie. Elle se sentait submerger par le désir. Clarke sourit dans ses baisers, elle s'amusait de voir la brune gigoter dans tous les sens. Elle eut pitié d'elle et se décida à passer à la vitesse supérieure. Elle arracha les sous-vêtements de la brune et plongea son visage entre les cuisses chaudes et humides de Lexa qui sursauta de surprise, tant par le geste étonnant de la blonde que par la froideur de sa langue sur son clitoris, mais rapidement elle commença à gémir de plaisir. Clarke insista longuement sur le point sensible de la brune puis continua son expédition, léchant les lèvres intimes de sa bien aimée et goûtant au puits d'amour de la belle brune, qui se cabra de plaisir lorsque la blonde pénétra deux de ses doigts dans son sexe. Elle commença de longs vas et viens dans la brune qui se laissa submerger par le plaisir que lui donnait la blonde. De son autre main, Clarke titilla le bouton de plaisir de la brune en même temps qu'elle continuait à la pénétrer. Elle commença également à embrasser la poitrine dénudée de la brune, elle lécha, mordilla les tétons de Lexa dont les yeux étaient révulsés, elle ne savait plus où elle était ni ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle n'était plus qu'une boule de plaisir, elle gémissait de plus en plus fort et son corps se tendait. Sa main droite avait agrippé les cheveux de Clarke tandis que l'autre serra fortement la couverture sur laquelle elle était couché. Quand elle atteignit le point de non retour, la tête de Lexa sembla exploser, ses jambes se tendirent et ses orteils se contractèrent. Son corps fut traverser par une vague d'intense plaisir qui la secoua. Clarke ne s'arrêta pas, laissant Lexa profiter de son orgasme, elle lui embrassa les joues chaudes et rouges, elle l'embrassa ensuite sur la bouche, sentant contre sa bouche le rythme haletant de la brune qui avait les yeux clos mais qui répondit à son baiser tant bien que mal. Lorsque la tête de Lexa retomba en douceur sur l'oreiller, Clarke retira ses doigts et s'allongea contre la brune qui n'avait pas ré-ouvert les yeux et qui reprenait difficilement sa respiration. Clarke passa le bras sous le cou de la brune, elle déplaça une mèche de cheveux mouillée puis lui embrassa le front transpirant. La respiration de la brune se calma doucement jusqu'à prendre un rythme régulier, Clarke sourit, la brune s'était endormie, ce qui ne l'étonnait guère, elle avait eu une journée sacrément fatigante. Clarke posa une rapide baiser sur le nez et souffla un discret « je t'aime » à la brune dans son sommeil qui bougea au même moment, Clarke eu une petite frayeur mais ne voyant pas la brune ouvrir les yeux, elle se calma. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit ces mots en vrai et elle n'était certainement pas encore prête. La blonde se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller Lexa, elle souffla toutes les bougies encore allumées et elle récupéra une couverture et avec recouvrit leur deux corps dénudés. Elle caressa le visage apaisé et endormi de la brune, ce qui était bien rare et pensa au lendemain qui serait sûrement une journée bien remplie mais également à tout ce qu'elle allait devoir dire à Bellamy et Octavia. Ce qu'il lui faisait un peu peur. Puis elle s'endormit à son tour, se disant que demain était un autre jour et qu'il allait apporter son lot de surprises, bonnes ou mauvaise. Elle vivait au jour le jour désormais. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, je sais que certains voulaient que Clarke prenne un peu plus les choses en mains (hihi), je crois qu'elle a bien démontré des choses ;)  
hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, vous savez bien que c'est le seul salaire de nous autres, pauvres petits auteurs ;)**

**A très vite, j'espère, **

**B **


	11. Chapitre 10 : Le Lendemain

**Merci à Madlax17, Juju8, ptitspit, MaraCapucin pour leur follows**

**Merci à ceux qui ont commenté également : **

**MissHarpie : Je suis contente que ça t'ai plut ;) et j'aime passer autant de temps, surtout si ça vous plaît:)**

**Juju8 : Ah un nouveau lecteur, ça fait plaisir, eh bien j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant:)**

**MaraCapucin : encore un nouveau, eh bien, en plus fan de Clexa que demander de plus:) Oui maintenant que la saison 3 a repris, j'ai peur d'être un peu influencée mais on verra bien je sais pas pour toi mais le début de la troisième saison me plaît beaucoup :D**

**Alors aujourd'hui pas de lemon (je sais ça vous manque déjà xD mais promis bientôt ^^) aujourd'hui c'est entraînement, moment entre frère et sœur et début des négociations ^^ Clarke badass va commencer à apparaître promis ;) **

**A très vite, **

**B**

* * *

**Écoute un peu ton cœur.**

_by Bluppy_

_**Chapitre 10 : Le Lendemain **_

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever quand Bellamy sortit de la tente qu'il avait partagé avec d'autres soldats. Le camp était calme et semblait endormi. Il s'étira en baillant, sentant le soleil réchauffé son visage. C'était un beau jour d'été, ce qui semblait être de bonne augure malgré les raisons de sa présence ici. Il se dirigea vers ce qu'il semblait être une salle d'eau, il croisa un guerrier terrien qu'il salua poliment. Il entra dans la tente et pris une serviette de bain, il enleva son t-shirt et plongea ses mains dans une grande bassine d'eau fumante de laquelle sortait une odeur de menthe et de fruit. Il s'aspergea le visage et les cheveux puis récupéra un bout de savon sur le rebord et se lava le torse avec. Il se rinça ensuite entièrement et se sécha en sortant de la tente gardant son haut dans la main. Il entreprit de chercher de quoi apaiser sa faim. Il entendit des bruits de chocs et des cris, ce qu'il l'intrigua, il se dirigea vers la source des bruits. Cela venait de l'arrière d'une grande tente, il la contourna et découvrit Clarke et Lexa en plein entraînement de combat. Elles se faisaient face débout, haletantes et transpirantes, elles n'avaient pas du tout remarqué la présence du jeune homme. Lexa avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, chose que Bellamy n'avait jamais vu chez elle. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient toutes les deux vêtues de corsage en cuir sans manche et d'une espèce de short en tissus collé à leurs cuisses par la transpiration, elles étaient également pieds nus. Elles tenaient chacune dans leur main un long bâton de bois. Clarke lança un cri de rage et s'élança vers la Commandante qui para le coup et lui jeta un violent coup de pied dans le ventre qui sembla couper le souffle de la blonde. Clarke se plia en deux mais ne baissa pas sa garde. Lexa contre-attaqua mais la blonde contra et donna un coup de coude dans la mâchoire de la brune qui, sous le choc, recula de quelques mètres. Les deux filles se regardèrent avec malice et Lexa cracha un peu de sang par terre. Elle releva la tête et remarqua enfin Bellamy. Son visage se referma en un instant et elle se releva correctement. Clarke regarda ce qui avait interpellé la brune et vit le jeune homme. Elle se mit à sourire un peu plus puis le rejoignit. Bellamy se rendit compte qu'il était encore torse nu, il se rhabilla donc en vitesse. Clarke le serra dans les bras et lui dit bonjour. C'est alors que Bellamy remarqua un tatouage tout le long du bras droit de la blonde. Il lui agrippa le bras et regarda avec plus insistance le tatouage noir de Clarke. Il était fait d'arabesques parcourant le bras de Clarke de son épaule jusqu'à son poignet et à intervalle régulier différentes formes complétaient le dessin. Il était pris dans son observation qu'il sursauta presque quand il entendit la voix de Lexa tout proche de lui :

« - Il te plaît ? Demanda-t-elle, amusée par la curiosité du jeune homme mais également un peu agacée par le contact prolongé entre lui et Clarke.

\- Euh ... Oui oui, dit-il interloqué, mais qu'est ce que ça représente ?

Clarke prit la main de Bellamy et la posa tout en haut du tatouage. Elle commença à expliquer :

\- Tu vois ce symbole ? Il représente le ciel.

Elle fit glisser la main du brun le long des arabesques jusqu'à arriver au deuxième symbole puis continua son explication :

\- Celui c'est la chute, le fait de tomber. Le troisième c'est le choc et le dernier c'est le sol. Après les arabesques sont là pour montrer le sens de tatouage, elles donnent le mouvement. Il explique simplement mon histoire. Qui commence dans le ciel, dont je suis tombée jusqu'à percuter le sol. Grâce à ce tatouage, je raconte mon histoire à ceux qui me rencontre. »

Bellamy n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'explication de Clarke, il n'avait pas quitté des yeux le tatouage et n'avait pas vu les regards énervés que Lexa lui lançait. Il ne put s'empêcher de poser encore des questions :

« - Pourquoi tu l'as fait et quand ?

\- Je l'ai fait parce que j'en avais envie mais aussi parce que je me suis intégrée à la société des Terriens et les tatouages font parties intégrante de leur culture, ça m'a semblait logique d'en faire un. Je l'ai fait il y a trois semaines à peu près.

Bellamy avait enfin lâché le bras de la blonde, Lexa était bien plus détendue désormais. Mais la curiosité du jeune homme avait été piquée donc il continua ses interrogations :

\- Tu as souffert ? Ça fait combien de temps que tu es avec Lexa ?

Clarke et Lexa furent interloquées par cette dernière question mais essayèrent de ne pas laisser paraître leur trouble. Comme il avait pas eu de réponse à sa question, il releva la tête vers la blonde qui avait les joues rouges. Elle baissa le regard sans répondre. Bellamy attendait la réponse mais fut surpris de voir Lexa répondre à le place de Clarke :

\- En même temps quand on enfonce des aiguilles dans le bras pendant plus de deux heures ça fait forcément mal, dit elle agacée. Enfin bref c'est pas tout ça mais il faut aller se laver après cet entraînement intense. On a une importante réunion à préparer. »

Elle agrippa Clarke par le bras puis se dirigea vers la tente de la Heda entraînant la blonde avec elle. Bellamy les regarda partir, étonné par cette réaction. Mais son ventre gargouilla le rappelant à sa recherche de nourriture. Il quitta à son tour le terrain d'entraînement et retrouva Octavia qui s'était enfin réveillée et qui était attablée avec Marcus en train de déjeuner discutant vivement. Il s'assit à côté d'elle n'entendant qu'une partie de la conversation :

« - Mais ils nous ont trahis, on ne peut pas leur faire confiance, siffla en colère la brune entre ses dents. Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait à Lincoln, on peut pas croire ce qu'ils nous disent.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur un groupe de guerriers assis à quelques mètres d'elle.

\- Ils ne pensent qu'à leur gueule. Jamais on n'aura une quelconque importance à leur yeux. Ils sont prêts à sacrifier un des leurs pour leur satané Heda.

\- Calme toi Octavia, tu ne peux pas parler ainsi de leur chef. Sinon on va finir par se faire remarquer, souffla Marcus calmement. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne comprends pas leur culture qu'ils ont forcément tort. Et ce n'est pas forcément nous qui avons raison. Ils ont leur culture et nous la nôtre et je suis sûr qu'on peut s'entendre. Crois tu que leur façon de condamner certains d'entre eux pour la survie du plus grand monde est tellement différente de la façon que nous avions sur l'Arche de condamner à mort tous ceux qui se sont écartés du droit chemin. Ou de vous envoyer vous les Délinquants sur Terre sans qu'on sache ce qu'il pouvait vous arriver. Nous avons agis de la même façon qu'eux pour notre survie. Nous avons fait la même chose aux nôtres. Si nous avions pas agit de la sorte nous aurions pas forcément survécus. Nous ne sommes pas si différents.

\- Et notre mère serait encore en vie, lança Octavia méchamment en regardant Bellamy dans les yeux.

\- Mais on serait tous morts, répliqua Bellamy en soutenant le regard que lui lançait sa sœur. Ça aurait été mieux selon toi qu'on meurt tous dans l'espace ? »

Octavia baissa la tête sans répondre. Les deux Blakes continuèrent de manger dans un silence lourd. Marcus se leva, sentant sa présence en trop et rejoignit les soldats de l'Arkadia qui étaient près du feu et qui semblaient bavarder joyeusement avec des guerriers terriens. Bellamy suivit le départ du Chancelier et vit le mélange subtil mais réel entre les deux peuples. Cela le fit sourire doucement. Peut être qu'ils allaient réussir à trouver un terrain d'entente finalement, pensa-t-il. Il posa le regard sur sa sœur qui bougonnait tout en mangeant la salade de fruit qu'on leur avait servie. Il posa sa main sur la tête de la brune et lui caressa les cheveux gentiment. Elle se tourna vers son frère qui lui souriait.

« - On va s'en sortir okay ? Je t'ai promis que je serais toujours là et sue je te protégerais toujours et je ne crois pas avoir jamais manqué à ma promesse, lui dit Bellamy. Alors fais moi confiance okay ? »

Octavia hocha la tête timidement et Bellamy fut frappé de son apparence si enfantine à ce moment là. Il oubliait parfois que malgré son apparence guerrière, elle était encore tellement jeune. Il se leva et lui embrassa le front. Octavia lui donna un petit coup de coude puis elle se leva à son tour et profitant de la surprise du coup lui jeta un verre d'eau au visage. Bellamy répliqua à son tour. Cela fut le début une bataille d'eau entre les deux Blakes. Ce qui attira les regards des Terriens autour d'eux mais personne ne fit rien pour les arrêter. Cela les fit rire plus qu'autre chose. Cependant un silence s'installa d'un coup lorsque Lexa sortie de sa tente suivie par Indra et Clarke. Bellamy et Octavia s'arrêtèrent également remarquant la présence de la Heda. Les guerriers encore attablés se levèrent comme un seul homme. D'une main, elle fit partir tous les Terriens. Seuls restaient les différents conseillers de la Heda et ceux du Peuple du Ciel. De manière très solennelle et d'une voix forte et claire, Lexa prît la parole :

« - Peuple du Ciel. J'espère que vous avez pu profiter de l'hospitalité de mon peuple. Je pense qu'il est désormais temps que nous passions à ce qui est la raison de votre présence parmi nous. Je pense qu'il est préférable que nous passions dans un endroit plus calme pour que tout se passe dans des conditions optimales. »

Elle se dirigea vers une assez petite tente ronde et y rentra. Elle fut suivie par Indra mais Clarke resta avec ceux d'Arkadia et ils partirent tous ensemble dans la tente. Quand ils entrèrent, ils furent frappés par la fraicheur ambiante contrastant avec la chaleur du matin d'été. Ils découvrirent également une table ronde en bois d'une taille assez petite. Autour était installée une douzaine de tabourets en bois, au bout, le trône de la Heda présidait la table. Ils s'installèrent devant leur siège et lorsque Lexa l'indiqua ils s'assirent tous en même temps. Une ambiance officielle avait envahie la pièce et les visages étaient fermés. Un jeune homme était assis au fond de la pièce à un petit bureau, il tenait un crayon entre les mains et avait devant lui une pile de feuilles entassés. Il avait déjà commencé à noter tout ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce. Devant chaque personne assise à la table se trouvait un gobelet et une carafe d'eau et il y avait également un chariot de nourriture à disposition. Les Terriens avaient tout prévu et il semblait maintenant évident que ces négociations allaient trainer en longueur. Lexa était encore debout et les dominait de toute sa hauteur. Elle jeta un regard circulaire prenant en compte chaque personne présente. Puis elle s'assit à son tour et à ce moment toutes les personnes qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être, domestiques et soldats, sortirent et la session pût commencer.

« - Nous savons tous pourquoi nous sommes là, déclara Lexa avec intensité. Pour plus de commodité toute la session sera faite intégralement en Anglais pour que nos invités soient plus à l'aise. Je pense que nous pouvons aller au coeur du sujet sans passer par tous les préliminaires bien inutiles.

Cela fit sourire Clarke et les autres conseillers de Lexa. Ceux d'Arkadia ne décrochèrent aucun sourire. Lexa continua :

\- Je donne tout d'abord la parole à Indra, représentante et générale du Clan de la Forêt, sur le sujet du territoire.

A ces mots, Indra se leva et s'éclaira la gorge avant de prendre la parole :

\- Comme Heda l'a expliqué hier, le village d'Arkadia se trouve sur le territoire du Clan de la Forêt et nous avons suivit les instructions de Heda en ne faisant rien pour vous déloger. Mais nous ne pouvons pas vous céder une part de notre territoire sans avoir une quelconque compensation. Surtout que vous avez commencé à cultiver sur notre terre, vous volez donc le fruit de notre terre. Nous, Clan de la Forêts qui sommes guère des fermiers et qui ne cultivons guère, nous vous proposons une sorte de loyer qui consisterait en une partie de vos récoltes. Il reste encore à déterminer quelle quantité annuelle.

Tous l'avez écouté respectueusement. Elle se rassit en silence fixant Marcus du regard. Le Chancelier avait gardé un visage fermé mais calme. Au signal de Lexa, il se leva à son tour.

\- Générale Indra, je comprend bien vos considérations qui me semblent totalement justifiées. Mais avant de parler de loyer, il me semble important de savoir quelle parcelle de territoire le Clan de la Forêt vous nous céderiez contre ce loyer. Car aujourd'hui nous sommes plus de cents cinquante villageois et je pense aux générations futures. Je souhaite qu'elles puissent vivre en toute sérénité sans avoir besoin de renégocier à chaque fois les termes de notre accord. Surtout que si nous nous agrandissons dans le futur il nous faudra également plus de terres pour nous nourrir. Il me vient un dernier questionnement, pour combien de temps cet arrangement va être signé ?

Indra avait soutenu le regard du Chancelier durant sa tirade et le brun avait senti qu'elle s'agaçait de toutes ces questions. Mais il n'allait certainement pas leur donner tout ce qu'elle voulait sans se battre. Il s'assit en silence. Un silence de mort avait prit place sous la temps. Lexa regardait les deux leaders. Clarke se tenait bien droite et se leva à son tour. Bellamy et Octavia semblaient abasourdis par la prise de parole de Clarke. Elle avait le regard sérieux comme ils ne l'avaient jamais vu. Vraisemblablement les choses sérieuses avaient enfin commencées.

* * *

**Alors ? Ça vous a plu ?:) dites moi tout en review ! et puis hésitez pas si vous avez une critique quelle qu'elle soit je la prendrais en compte (enfin le plus possible ^^) **

**A très vite j'espère ! **

**B**


	12. Chapitre 11 : Négociations

**Non mais vous avez vu l'épisode 4, c'est vraiment des pas gentils ! franchement ! Bon déjà ils nous ont pas fait un combat à la Game of Throne. Puis elles sont tellement belles dans la scéne vers la fin pfiuuuuu ! **

**Bon j'arrête de faire ma fan girl puis on passe aux choses sérieuses, alors merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté:) **

**MaraCapucin : Ah je suis contente que le tatouage te plaise:) Elle est pas jalouse elle aime juste pas Bellamy, à moins que ce soit moi ça u_u ^^**

**Juju8 : ah même moi elles m'ont soulée ces négociations xD mon plus long chapitre depuis le début c'est les négociations u_u J'espère que l'épisode 4 t'a plu:)**

**MissHarpie : Ah une fidèle:) j'espère te retrouver à chaque fois alors:) Merci en tout cas de ton soutien;)**

**Dragoncila : i'm sorry i don't speak portugese (i'm not sure it's the right language) but i'm happy if you like my ff:) **

**A toutes et à tous, bonne lecture:) à très vite (il risque d'avoir un chapitre pour la St Valentin mais je ne m'avance pas trop 0:) ) **

**B**

**PS : On a dépassé les 12 000 vues et je trouve ça dingue donc merci à tous de me lire, ça me motive grave :)**

* * *

**Écoute un peu ton cœur.**

_by Bluppy_

_**Chapitre 11 : Négociations.**_

Bellamy avait l'impression de vivre une scène surréaliste : Clarke debout, droite comme un i, s'apprêtant à prendre la parole dans une réunion de négociations au sommet entre les Terriens et le Peuple du Ciel. Il ne vit pas le petit geste de la tête que Lexa lança à Clarke lui signifiant son accord qu'elle parle. Toutes ces semaines de formation à la politique allaient enfin payer. Après quelques secondes, Clarke prit enfin la parole :

" - Heda, Chancelier, Générale Indra, j'ai écouté vos sollicitations et je suis convaincue que nous pouvons trouver un terrain d'entente. Les inquiétudes sur le futur du Chancelier Kane sont légitimes comme l'est votre demande de compensation, commença -t-elle d'une voix calme mais autoritaire. Générale Indra, au niveau du territoire accordé par le Clan de la Forêt au Peuple du Ciel, je pense que vous êtes d'accord avec moi pour dire que les plaines entre la rivière sud et la forêt ne vous sont d'aucune utilité étant donné que, vous l'avez dit vous même, vous n'êtes pas des fermiers. Vous êtes un peuple de chasseurs et de guerriers. Votre territoire s'arrête à la rivière mais il s'étend sur toute la forêt donc si vous acceptiez d'accorder ces plaines vous ne perdriez qu'une part infime de votre territoire. Une part qui correspondrait exactement à …

Elle s'arrêta pour lire l'information sur sa feuille puis reprit :

\- A 2% de votre territoire, si je ne me trompe pas. Ce qui est, il me semble plus que correct. Et je pense que le Chancelier serait plus que satisfait du la taille du territoire accordé.

En même temps qu'elle parlait, elle se tourna vers Kane qui acquiesça de la tête. Clarke lui fit un petit sourire mais ne se laissa pas déconcentrée.

\- Je pense donc que nous pouvons facilement trouver un terrain d'entente pour cette question là. Concernant la compensation, il est vrai, comme vous l'avez si bien remarqué Générale, qu'Arkadia a commencé à cultiver quelques terres autour du village. Cependant étant donné que c'est très récent, il semble assez difficile qu'ils puissent déjà subvenir à leur besoin avec ça. Ce qui implique que même si nous arrivons à déterminer une quantité de céréales ou autres en tant que compensation, il est certain que le Peuple du Ciel sera dans l'incapacité les premières années de la payer. Ce qui semble une possible source de conflit. Ce qu'on essaye d'éviter, il me semble. Il semble donc important de convenir soit d'un décalage des premiers paiement avec un échelonnage des paiement en retard sur plusieurs années soit à une compensation différentes pour les premières années. Cela dépend de ce que le Clan de la Forêt serait prêt à recevoir d'autre et ce que le Peuple du Ciel serait prêt à donner d'autre. Par rapport à la quantité de céréales ou légumes voulues, je rappelle qu'aujourd'hui le Clan de la Forêt est obligé d'aller acheter tout ce qui ne se trouve pas dans la forêt donc recevoir une certaine quantité de nourriture par le Peuple du Ciel serait un gros gain d'argent pour le Clan de la forêt et vous aurez ainsi de quoi commercer plus au final. Il semble donc que cette compensation est intéressante pour les deux peuples."

Elle s'arrêta là et repris sa place au niveau des autres. Les deux leaders la regardaient puis se jetèrent un coup d'oeil. Marcus comprit à ce moment là ce que Clarke avait fait pendant toutes ces semaines auprès de la Commandante des Terriens. Il eu un petit sourire en pensant à quel point Abby serait fière de sa fille. Durant plus d'une heure les deux leaders tentèrent de trouver un terrain d'entente sur la compensation. Le ton des voix montaient de temps en temps. Indra s'agaçait de voir les choses avancer si lentement et Marcus tenait à être le plus pointilleux possible pour ne rien oublier. Une heure et demie plus tard les deux leaders étaient en train de signer le contrat de location des terres du Clan de la Forêt. Il avait donc été décidé que pendant les vingt prochaines années le Peuple du Ciel donnerait 2% de leur production au Clan de la Forêt mais que le paiement trois premières années serait décalé sur les années d'après. Et qu'à la fin des vingt ans, le Clan de la Forêt céderait les terres au Peuple du Ciel. Indra et Marcus se serrèrent la main celant ainsi leur accord. Kane affichait un petit sourire satisfait tandis qu'Indra avait toujours le visage aussi fermé. Malgré l'importance de cet accord, tous savaient que les négociations étaient loin d'être terminées. En effet, les accords commerciaux allaient être maintenant débattus. Avant Lexa proposa de faire une pause qui fut la bienvenue. Tous sortirent pour s'étirer et boire un grand verre d'eau. Marcus interpela un des soldats d'Arkadia et lui donna un papier. Le jeune homme acquiesça de la tête puis partit directement du camp pour rejoindre le village. Bellamy s'approcha du Chancelier pour savoir ce qu'il y avait sur le mot.

" - C'est un message pour Abby pour la tenir au courant de l'avancée des négociations, répondit Kane.

\- Elle sait pour Clarke ? Demanda le jeune homme.

\- Non je ne lui ai pas dit. Je ne pense pas que la voir débarquer à toute berzingue soit une bonne idée, souffla-t-il doucement. Je lui dirais en rentrant."

Bellamy regarda le soldat s'éloigner du camp puis se retourna vers la tente dans laquelle les négociations allaient reprendre. Ils rentrèrent petit à petit puis s'assirent sur leur tabouret bien inconfortable. Lexa resta encore une fois debout puis déclara :

" - Nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que nous avons bien avancé mais il est désormais temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Pour que les rapports entres nos deux peuples soient les plus cordiaux possibles, il est nécessaire que nous mettions en places quelques règles. Tout d'abord, comme je l'ai dit hier, la présence de Clarke du Peuple du Ciel à mes côtés est une condition non-négociable. Sa présence est indispensable pour que les 12 Clans vous acceptent réellement après tout notre passé commun. Cependant, il est évident qu'elle n'est pas prisonnière et qu'elle a fait ce choix de sa propre décision, ce qui signifie qu'elle aura la possibilité de retourner à Arkadia, si elle le souhaite. Ceci étant dit, comme je vous impose cela il me semble évident que vous demandiez quelque chose en retour, qu'il me sera difficile de refuser. Il faut donc que vous y réfléchissiez, à part si vous avez déjà une idée précise en tête. Ensuite, ce qui me semble inévitable pour que nous puissions cohabité le plus paisiblement possible et que nous puissions commercer c'est d'établir notre monnaie d'échange. Nous possède une monnaie mais seuls les conseillers commerciaux des clans en ont l'accès. Cet argent ne sert que lors d'échange entre les clans. Les petits commerces fonctionnent avec le troc. Si cela vous convient, il serait donc intéressant que vous adoptiez le même système que nous. En tous cas dans vos échanges avec nous. Ce que vous faites dans votre village ne nous regarde pas. De plus, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que seuls les guerriers parlent l'anglais, les autres ne parlent que le Trisgedasleng. Si vous voulez donc pouvoir commercez avec nous il est évident que vous allez devoir l'apprendre à vos commerçants. Si nécessaire, nous pouvons vous offrir l'aide d'un enseignant. Ensuite, il nous faut voir ce que vous pouvez nous apporter et ce que nous pouvons vous apporter.

Markus, Bellamy, Octavia et Clarke se regardèrent. Il y avait beaucoup de choses à assimiler. Markus se leva et demanda si il était possible d'avoir un moment entre eux pour réfléchir à tout ça. Lexa hocha la tête et incita ses conseillers à sortir. Ils restèrent donc seuls tous les quatre ensemble pendant trois quarts d'heure. Lexa était partie dans sa tente et avait demandé à un de ses guerriers de l'appeler quand ils auraient terminé. Elle s'allongea sur son lit puis alluma sa pipe. Elle se sentait stressée. Elle avait besoin que les négociations se passent bien. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre une guerre avec le Peuple du Ciel alors que la Nation de la Glace menaçait déjà les frontières de la Coalition. Elle sentait qu'une guerre allait éclatée entre la reine Nia et les autres clans mais elle savait que si elle faisait du Peuple du ciel des alliés cela lui donnerait une force supplémentaire. Elle se passa la main sur le visage et se massa les tempes. La paix était tellement fragile. Tellement délicate. Il ne fallait pas la briser. Et en tant que Heda c'était son devoir de la conserver le plus longtemps possible. Si Nia rentrait en guerre, elle n'était pas sûre que les 11 autres clans restent à ses côtés. Elle était dans ses pensées quand Mal, une de ses guerrière, rentra dans la tente pour la prévenir qu'ils avaient fini leur conversation privée. Mal lui sourit en tenant le rideau de la tente mais la Commandante ne le remarqua à peine. Elle sortit puis rejoignit ses conseillers et ils entrèrent une nouvelle fois dans la tente. Les gens du Peuple du Ciel de levèrent à peine qu'elle leur fit signe de se rasseoir puis après avoir atteint son fauteuil, d'une main les incita à parler. Marcus et Clarke se levèrent et le Chancelier prit la parole :

" - Nous acceptons votre condition non négociable, Clarke restera donc à vos côtés en tant qu'Ambassadrice du Peuple du Ciel. Cependant, en contre partie, vous devez lever la peine de mort qui menace Lincoln du Clan de la Forêt vivant parmi nous. Voilà notre condition non négociable.

Il fit un temps et regarda fixement la Heda qui eu un quasi imperceptible geste d'acquiescement de la tête. Puis Kane continua :

\- Le système de troc nous convient étant donné que nous n'avons aucune monnaie de notre côté. Dans l'Arche, il n'y avait ni monnaie ni troc, nous étions rationnés. Sur le point de la langue, il nous semble évident de connaître la langue de nos voisins, surtout si ceux ci connaissent déjà notre langue. Par rapport à l'échange, nous savons nous ce que nous pouvons vous apporter, nous sommes technologiquement plus avancés que vous particulièrement au niveau médical. Nous pouvons vous aider et soigner certaines de vos malades. Mais il semble logique que si nous mettons à profit notre savoir, cela ne sera pas gratuit.

Il s'arrêta là puis se tourna vers Clarke qui termina :

\- Même si aujourd'hui nos armes sont très avancées technologiquement et peuvent être très mortelles. Un jour, nous serons à court de munitions car nous n'avons pas forcément tout le matériel ou toutes les matières premières pour en fabriquer d'autres. Elles seront donc bien jolies mais un peu inutiles. Ce que nous vous proposons comme échange entre nos deux peuples est le suivant : Nous vous apprenons certaines de techniques médicales pouvant sauver des vies et vous nous apprenez des techniques de combats pouvant sauver nos vies mais aussi comment créer des armes."

Lorsque Clarke s'arrêta de parler, un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Lexa semblait réfléchir intensément. Mais l'un de ses conseillers, un qui avait depuis le début des doutes sur l'intérêt de ces négociations, une sorte de colosse armé jusqu'au dents qui respirait l'envie de meurtre siffla entre ses dents en Trisgelasdeng :

" - _Pour qu'ils viennent un jour nous tuer avec nos propres armes. Ça jamais ! _

Clarke se leva puis sortit sa courte lame et menaça le guerrier. Elle s'exclama en colère :

\- Craot ! Ne respectes-tu donc pas ta Heda et ses invités ? Si tu as quelque chose a dire, dis le en anglais ! N'assumerais-tu donc pas tes pensées et tes paroles pour utiliser une langue qu'ils ne comprennent pas ? Lâche !"

L'homme maintenait le regard féroce que lui lançait la blonde. Lexa continuait de garder le silence une minute tout en regardant la scène qui se jouait devant elle puis se leva doucement. La lame de Clarke était toujours contre le cou de Craot. Les muscles de son bras était tendus et ses yeux continuèrent de fixer l'homme sans bouger d'un cil. Lexa posa alors sa main sur l'avant bras de la blonde enfin elle détacha son regard de l'homme et planta ses yeux dans ceux de la Heda. Elle lui fit un signe de la tête et Clarke se détendit directement. Elle repris ça place sur le tabouret.

" - Craot, tu peux sortir, ta présence n'est plus requise ici, claque la voix forte et autoritaire de Lexa.

L'homme s'en alla sans demander son reste tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe

" - Maintenant que cet épisode malheureux est passé, nous allons pouvoir finaliser notre alliance. Si nous acceptons toutes vos conditions, l'alliance sera donc celée, nous sommes bien d'accord ? C'est donc un pacte de paix."

Personne ne démenti les paroles de la Heda. Elle demanda donc à son scribe de mettre sur papier tout ce qui avait été dit. Marcus se leva et alla rejoindre la Heda puis ils se serrèrent la main et signèrent la convention. C'était un jour historique. Ils étaient en train d'écrire l'histoire. Ils avaient chaud, ils avaient faim mais qu'importe ils avaient réussit à être officiellement des alliés. Après un rapide déjeuner, remplit de bonne humeur entre les deux peuples, le groupe diplomatique du Peuple du Ciel fit ses adieux à Clarke avant de repartir vers Arkadia. Une dernière fois Bellamy avait tenté de convaincre Clarke de rentrer avec eux. Mais il n'avait pas réussit une nouvelle fois. Indra dit au revoir à sa Heda puis s'en alla avec sa troupe de guerriers. L'après midi venait à peine d'être entamé et les Terriens commencèrent déjà à plier bagage voulant partir avant la nuit. Ils avaient une semaine de voyage avant d'arriver à Polis. La garde rapprochée de la Heda, Clarke et Lexa, eux, rentraient directement, ils devaient logiquement y être dans quatre jours. Clarke regarda la caravane qui venait de partir puis se retourna vers Arkadia. Sa mère était là bas, à quelques centaines de mètres. Elle lui manquait tellement. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait un devoir envers son Peuple. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner qu'elle sentit les lèvres de Lexa se poser sur son cou. La brune embrassa le cou de Clarke jusqu'à son oreille puis lui souffla doucement :

" - Tu la reverras je te le promets.

\- Je sais, mais est ce que qu'elle me pardonnera une nouvelle fois ? Je n'en suis pas si sûre, souffla la blonde.

\- Je suis pense que si, elle t'aime tellement, répondit la Commandante en continuant de l'embrasser. Il faut y aller Clarke. Il est l'heure.

\- Je sais."

Les deux jeunes femmes enfourchèrent leur monture puis rejoignirent les guerriers Terriens qui les attendaient. Puis ils partirent tous ensemble au galop.

* * *

**Oui c'était un peu long et répétitif, je suis désolée mais fallait que ce soit clair pour le reste de l'histoire :/ J'espère que ça vous a plut quand même ;)**

**Hésitez pas à commenter :)**

**A très vite, **

**B**


	13. Chapitre 12 : Retour à la Maison

**Bonsoir bonsoir, Joyeuse Saint Valentin à toutes et à tous, un gros chapitre bien sympathique, enfin je l'espère en tout cas. **

**Merci à tous les follows et favoris (Mimimlie, mim0898, SQForeverSQ) **

**et Biensur à toutes les reviews.**

**Bonne lecture et à très vite:)**

**B**

**PS : On a dépassé les 21 000 vues, ça monte tellement vite:) merci à tous de me lire:)**

**Écoute un peu ton cœur.**

_by Bluppy_

_**Chapitre 12 : Retour à la Maison**_

La troupe avait galopé pendant plusieurs jours s'arrêtant que le soir pour reposer les chevaux et eux même. Ils allaient atteindre Polis le soir même, la Commandante avait donc fait ralentir le rythme qu'elle avait imposée depuis le début du voyage. Quand Clarke avait commencé à monter à cheval, elle avait mis quelques jours pour se sentir à l'aise. Elle était fascinée par ces animaux si puissants et forts qui les portaient sur d'aussi longues distances. Elle préférait largement quand ils étaient au pas plutôt qu'au galop. Elle profitait donc du rythme calme de ce jour pour regarder autour d'elle et profiter de ce paysage magnifique dont elle ne se passait pas. Ces arbres immenses, cette verdure tout autour d'eux, les bruits de la forêt, les animaux qui courent en les entendant venir. Sentir le vent contre sa peau et secouant ses longs cheveux. Elle se sentait libre quand elle était à cheval. Comme si elle volait. Clarke était restée en retrait regardant les environs mais elle remarqua Lexa en train de parler avec une de ses soldats, Mal. La jeune femme était rousse, avait la peau très pâle et des yeux vert transparents. Elle était d'une beauté glaciale et énigmatique. Durant toute la journée, la jeune fille était restée aux côtés de la Heda et lui parlait avec un doux sourire. Lexa répondait calmement et poliment, sans froideur ni chaleur particulier. Clarke remarqua que la brune avait garder son masque de Heda et ne semblait pas réellement concernée parce que disait sa voisine. Cela fit sourire la blonde qui se sentit touchée des efforts que faisait la brune. Elle savait très bien que la rousse plaisait à Lexa et que si Clarke n'était pas entrée dans sa vie, elle l'aurait prise en maîtresse. En effet, malheureusement pour Clarke, le concept de monogamie était parfois étranger au vocabulaire des Terriens. Particulièrement chez les Hedas. Plus un Heda avait de maîtresses plus il apparaissait fort à son peuple. Lexa avait donc un nombre incalculable de prétendants que ce soit femmes ou hommes, beaucoup se bousculaient pour séduire la jeune Commandante. Cela était encore plus compliqué du fait que Lexa n'avait pas encore de compagne officielle, Clarke n'était pas du tout prête à ce genre d'engagement ce que la brune comprenait très bien. Et respectant la tradition monogame du Peuple du Ciel, elle n'avait pas prit d'autres maîtresses depuis le début de leur relation. Mais sans mentir, il n'était pas facile de résister à la tentation surtout lorsque Lexa partait loin de Polis sans Clarke. Ce qui arrivait bien trop souvent au goût de la blonde. Surtout il fallait qu'elle renie tout ce qu'on lui avait inculqué. Depuis qu'elle était en âge, elle avait toujours une vie sexuelle active, voir très active. Quand elle disait n'avoir pris aucune autre maîtresse depuis le début de leur relation, ce n'était pas complètement vrai. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne connaissaient les coutumes de l'autre et il arriva quelques couacs à cause de ça, dont un incident qui restera gravé dans la mémoire de Lexa pour toujours. Elle en frissonnait encore rien que d'y penser. Cela faisait quelques semaines que Clarke était arrivée à Polis et avait dormi dans la chambre de la Heda toutes les nuits depuis son arrivée mais un jour elle demanda à Lexa si il était possible de lui allouer une chambre pour elle, ayant besoin de temps en temps d'être seule et d'avoir son espace intime. Lexa avait très bien accueilli cette demande trouvant qu'elle traduisait l'envie de la blonde de s'installer à Polis pour un certain moment. La Heda lui trouva donc une grande chambre avec une petite pièce d'eau adjacente. Clarke en fut très satisfaite. Elle passait donc deux nuits par semaine dans sa chambre laissant donc Lexa seule. Cet espace qu'avait demandé Clarke fut le signe pour la brune d'une certaine liberté dans leur relation. Mal lui en prit de penser cela. Un soir, Clarke avait quitté assez tôt la salle à manger que la Heda partageait avec ses guerriers et ses conseillers puis elle était allée se coucher. Mais prise d'une envie nocturne pressante, la blonde avait enfilé une nuisette bronze assez fine et rejoignit en catimini la chambre de la Heda. Le garde la laissa passer sans soucis. Elle se glissa sous le rideau rouge et épais et entra dans la salle. Elle s'arrêta nette en entendant des bruits et des gémissement sortir de l'alcôve qui abritait le lit de la Heda. Effarée, elle se rapprocha doucement espérant se tromper mais malheureusement elle vit deux corps féminins langoureusement enlacés. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de voir le visage de Lexa pour la reconnaître, il lui suffit de voir ses cicatrices et ses tatouages. La blonde rentra dans une rage sans borne. Avec une force qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle agrippa la maîtresse de Lexa par les cheveux, mettant fin à leur rapport intime. Elle propulsa la pauvre fille par terre qui s'y écrasa dans un bruit sourd. Lexa regarda la scène dans un calme effrayant. Clarke aboya à la jeune fille de partir et pour bien se faire comprendre elle lui hurla dessus en Trisgeladeng. Elle attrapa une couverture qu'elle jeta au visage de la brune et attrapa le poignard que la Commandante gardait tout le temps sur sa table de chevet. Elle monta sur le lit et appuya la lame sur la carotide de Lexa. Les yeux rouges de colère, elle siffla entre ses dents :

« - me refais ça encore une fois. Je te bute. Heda ou pas, aucun garde de la Terre ne saura te protéger de ma colère.

Lexa agrippa le poignet de l'autre jeune fille et le tordit pour la faire lâcher l'arme blanche. Elle souriait calmement puis se pencha sur l'oreille de la blonde :

\- Tu veux que je te sois fidèle ? Complètement fidèle ? Rien qu'à toi ? Alors devient ma compagne officielle et cela n'arrivera plus jamais. Je te jurerais fidélité et toi seule réchauffera ma couche.

Elle n'avait pas lâché le bras de la blonde qui la regardait avec des yeux effarés. Lexa profita de la surprise de la blonde pour l'embrasser langoureusement mais elle n'eut comme seul résultat de se prendre une lourde gifle.

\- Comment oses-tu m'embrasser après avoir baiser une de tes putes ? S'écria Clarke encore plus énervée. Ne me touches pas. Tant que son odeur est sur toi et sur ton lit, tu ne me toucheras pas. »

Clarke se leva pendant que Lexa était en train de frotter sa joue douloureuse. Elle savait qu'elle s'était attirée les foudres de la blonde. Cela la fit sourire. Elle était si belle en colère et elle ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Lexa n'avait qu'une idée en tête désormais et c'était de lui faire l'amour. Elle partie à la suite de la blonde qui marchait rapidement dans le couloir. Elle la rattrapa et la fit se retourner en lui agrippant le bras. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, sur le cou et remonta jusqu'à son oreille droite. Elle souffla langoureusement à Clarke :

« - Je suis à toi, je te le jure. Personne ne me touchera et je ne toucherais personne d'autre que toi. Tu sera l'unique. Je te le promet. »

baissa la tête, intimidée par la promesse que venait de lui faire la Heda qui lui embrassa les mains et le front puis elle retourna dans sa chambre. Les joues de Clarke étaient rouge vif et sa tête avait très très chaud. Elle s'était rendue compte après tout ce temps ici que la relation qu'elle avait avec Lexa était complètement unique et ne respectait en rien les coutumes des Terriens. Elle repartis se coucher, le cœur battant et le corps tremblant. Elle savait que la brune venait de faire quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait : jurer fidélité à une femme.

Clarke regarda les deux jeunes filles devant elle et se mit à sourire. Elle savait que Mal n'aurait jamais la chance de toucher Lexa comme elle le faisait. Elle savait que Lexa n'était qu'à elle. Elle fit avancer plus vite son cheval et se positionna de l'autre côté de la Commandante. Mal s'arrêta de parler directement et s'éloigna de Lexa, elle avait perdu subitement son sourire et ses épaules s'étaient abaissées de déception. Cela fit sourire Lexa qui continua de regarder devant elle mais qui semblait quand même déjà plus détendue.

« - Tu es venue me sauver de ses griffes, se moqua Lexa. C'est très chevaleresque tout ça.

Clarke sourit puis répondit en Trisgelasdeng :

\- _Tu es à moi et je suis à toi._

Lexa se retourna vers elle surprise de l'entendre dire la phrase rituel des mariages terriens. Elle plongea ses yeux dans le bleu azur de Clarke, ceux de la blonde pétillaient de malice devant la surprise de Lexa. Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent puis continuèrent en silence. Pas de ceux qui sont lourds ou qui gênent. Un de ces silences confortables. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de se parler, leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson.

Quelques heures après, la silhouette de Polis se dessina dans le soleil couchant. Faisant accélérer un peu leurs montures, ils atteignirent rapidement l'entrée de la ville. Les gardes saluèrent respectueusement le Heda qui se fit acclamée par les habitants, même si ils étaient peu dans les rues au vue de l'heure tardive. Ils arrivèrent devant la grande porte principale du Palais de la Heda. Clarke et Lexa descendirent de leurs chevaux qu'elles confièrent à un des guerriers les accompagnant. Elles rentrèrent dans le palais et se dirigèrent directement vers les bains. Les deux jeunes filles étaient épuisées et courbaturées de toutes parts. Un bon bain chaud ne pouvait que leur faire du bien. Elles se déshabillèrent sans pudeur devant les deux gardes que Lexa fit sortir par un geste de la main. Clarke s'était habituée d'être nue devant les gardes et les serviteurs. Sa notion de pudeur avait bien changé depuis qu'elle était auprès de la Heda. Elles se glissèrent une à une dans l'eau chaude des bains. Lexa poussa un soupir de satisfaction qui fit rire Clarke. La blonde se rapprocha de la Heda et se colla à elle. Elle sentit le corps voluptueux de Lexa contre le sien et elle ferma les yeux quand celle ci la prit dans ses bras. Elles aimaient la douceur entre elles. Lexa caressa les cheveux de Clarke qui sourit de contentement. La brune lui embrassa le front et lui caressa les hanches dans l'eau. Clarke se retourna et embrassa langoureusement la brune dont les cheveux détachés et humides collaient à son visage. Clarke posa sa main sur la joue douce de la brune qui la rapprocha encore plus contre elle. Elle lui embrassa la tempe et lui souffla :

« - Je ne te savais pas à ce point jalouse Clarke du Peuple du Ciel.

\- Je sais reconnaître une belle femme quand j'en vois une, répondit doucement Clarke. Surtout si elle a envie de coucher avec celle qui partage mon lit.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est belle, soupira Lexa, sachant très bien que cela allait agacer la blonde.

\- Elle a surtout un beau cul, siffla Clarke en ses dents.

Lexa explosa de rire devant la réaction de l'autre jeune fille qui commença à bouder, vexée. Lexa s'arrêta voyant la tête de son amante puis la repoussa vers le rebord de la piscine et l'embrassa sur les lèvres sensuellement.

\- Ai-je jamais briser ma promesse Clarke ? T'ai-je trompée qu'une seule fois depuis cette nuit ? Jamais je ne toucherai une autre femme que toi si tu ne le veux pas.

\- Mais toi tu le veux, ta fidélité est certes voulue mais elle est forcée et je ne pense pas que tu apprécies cela, murmura Clarke tristement. Je ne te suffit pas.

\- Si j'ai fait cette promesse c'est que je le voulais. Mais tu ne peux pas empêcher qui je suis depuis toujours. J'ai été élevée comme ça, je n'y peux rien, répondit calmement la brune en relevant le menton de Clarke avec la main.

Clarke plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de sa compagne. Depuis quelques temps, elle souhaitait lui poser une question qui n'allait pas plaire à la commandante mais elle se lança tout de même :

\- Et Costia ? Tu lui as fait la même promesse ?

Cela ne manqua pas et elle vit la brune se refermer d'un coup.

\- Tu veux savoir quoi ? Si je ne couchais qu'avec elle ? Si je l'ai déjà trompée ? Est ce vraiment important de remuer le passé ? C'était mon premier amour mais pas le seul, il est vrai, souffla Lexa tendue.

\- Excuse moi, je sais que tu n'aimes pas en parler. Je n'aurais pas du, murmura Clarke en prenant la brune dans ses bras. »

Mais elle sentit qu'une distance s'était installée entre les deux jeunes filles. Soudainement, Lexa sortit du bain et s'enveloppa dans un des peignoirs accrochés au mur. Elle sortit sans même jeter un regard en arrière. Clarke souffla et se traitât d'idiote puis elle sortit à son tour et s'habilla également d'un peignoir. Elle sortit des bains et demanda aux gardes d'aller chercher un serviteur pour récupérer les vêtements qu'elles avaient laissés par terre. Elle descendit vers la cuisine se disant que la Commandante avait sûrement besoin d'un moment seule. Elle traîna des pieds se maudissant d'être aussi curieuse. Puis elle repoussa le rideau masquant l'entrée de la grande cuisine, le dîner était terminé depuis longtemps et elle savait qu'elle ne croiserait aucun serviteur. Elle entra et se rapprocha du foyer dans lequel brûlait un grand feu ronronnant. Elle récupéra une miche de pain et un bout de fromage. Elle mangea en silence pensant uniquement à Lexa qu'elle imaginait allongée pensive sur lit. Elle se servit également un verre de cet alcool de poire dont les guerriers raffolaient. Elle l'avala cul sec, cela brûla sa langue et sa gorge, son corps fut traversé par une vague de frisson. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit le rideau se déplacer et faire place à Lexa. Elle s'était recoiffer les cheveux et avait enfilé une longue robe de chambre noire transparente laissant deviner ses formes. Elle avait également prit le temps de se maquiller légèrement les yeux. Dieu qu'elle était belle, pensa Clarke sentant son corps s'échauffer. Était ce l'alcool ou la vision divine qui provoqua cet effet ? Elle n'en savait rien. Lexa se rapprocha de Clarke avec cette démarche féline et sensuelle comme un prédateur fond sur sa proie. Elle écarta les jambes de la blonde, nue sous son peignoir et la plaqua contre la table. Elle vola un baiser à la jeune fille qui était encore sous le choc. Elle lui mordit la lèvre se qui tira un gémissement de douleur. Elle força l'entrée de la bouche de la blonde. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, Lexa goûtant le goût de la poire sur la langue de la blonde. Elle glissa une main entre les jambes de Clarke qui se colla à elle. Elle en rêvait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le camp. Elle fit glisser le long de ses épaules le peignoir dévoilant à Lexa ses seins ronds et fermes. Lexa les admira quelques secondes puis commença à les embrasser, les lécher, les mordiller. La blonde gémit encore plus fort quand Lexa rentra deux doigts dans Clarke. La brune sentit que son amante était très excitée, son sexe était humide, décida d'en ajouter un troisième. Clarke poussa un petit cri de plaisir. Lexa commença de longs et profonds vas et viens en elle. Les cris de plaisirs étaient de plus en plus fort. Jusqu'à atteindre leur paroxysme. Clarke avait la tête qui bourdonnait mais elle ne voulait pas en rester là. Après quelques secondes elle reprit ses esprits et se glissa derrière Lexa qu'elle plaqua sur la table. Elle lui releva la chemise de nuit. Elle lui caressa les fesses fermes et rebondies, elle glissa une main entre les cuisses de la brune qui s'écartèrent naturellement. Clarke caressa longuement le clitoris gonflé de sang de la brune. Elle s'abaissa et glissa sa langue entres les lèvres intimes et humides de Lexa qui gémissait de plus en plus. Clarke se releva embrassant le dos de la brune tout au long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle passa une main sous le ventre de Lexa pour continuer à titiller son bouton de plaisir puis elle entra deux doigts dans l'antre intime de la brune qui ne put retenir un fort gémissement de plaisir. Après une vingtaine de vas et viens, Lexa se tendit et fut traversée par un long orgasme. Elle reposa ta tête contre la table tandis que Clarke lui embrassait les cheveux. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, reprenant toutes les deux leurs esprits puis elles repartirent vers la chambre de la Heda en se tenant la main. Elles se déshabillèrent entièrement et se glissèrent dans le lit. Les deux jeunes filles s'endormirent très rapidement, entrelacées, épuisées par leur long voyage et leur passage à la cuisine.

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ;) coquinous va ! **

**Hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir:)**

**a très vite, j'espère, **

**B**


End file.
